


Coming Back Home

by RegulusLi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disturbing Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Homeland - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychic Violence, War
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>被“宣告死亡”的特种部队成员在被俘虏失踪八年之后重新回到原本的生活，但是失去联络的恋人们，脱轨的世界和生活还能回得去吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

——八年前——

“准备好出发了吗？”Malik有点儿焦躁地再次为自己的恋人Altair确认行囊和文件，在客厅里不停地走来走去，胃里总是带着让人不安的感觉，似乎连肠子都要绞在一起了。每次对方被派到海外的时候Malik都有这种感觉，或许情况反过来的时候Altair也会如此担心？

“别担心了，老哥，我们大嫂可不是街上的小混混啦。”Malik的弟弟Kadar毫不担心地一边按遥控器一边耸着肩说。虽然这小子看起来一副满不在乎的样子，事实上Malik最清楚他有多崇拜Altair，也被Kadar逼着发誓绝对不把他担心的样子告诉Altair。或许是因为对“大嫂”的崇拜，或许是哥哥从小的言传身教，也或许是隐藏在基因中的某些东西，Kadar明年也要跟着已经进入特种部队的Malik和Altair的脚步被军校录取。

“臭小子，别乱说。”Altair揉乱了Kadar的短发，还顺走了他手里的咖啡杯。他穿着深绿色的背心和军裤，左脚靴子的鞋带儿还有点儿松，清晨的阳光在他的侧脸上留下浅浅的光晕，Malik弯起嘴角，默默希望此时此刻能成为永恒。

Altair喝掉Kadar的咖啡之后走到客厅，Malik看着他一边系衬衫的扣子一边叼住一片烤好的面包——等到他在沙漠里呆上几个礼拜之后就会对烤面包机和白面包感恩戴德。“别这么紧张，伙计，不过是去伊拉克一年而已。”Altair套上外套，把面包咽下去的时候不清不楚地说，Malik因为他喷出的面包屑而皱起眉头。

“你也去过那儿不是吗？”他拿起背包的时候笑着说，Altair站在门廊前耸耸肩，背光的位置让他脸上的表情有一瞬间模糊不清，Malik没来由地紧张了起来。没错，Malik三个月前才从前线调回来，就算他是中东裔，也不表示他一定会喜欢那个干燥闷热的地方，危险是军人职业的一部分，他也有几次和死神擦身而过。

所以这没什么好怕的，他对自己说。

“Safety and Peace，Altair。”Malik说，然后这个嘴角带着伤疤的男人凑过来，嘴唇碰在一起。他几乎能感受到对方呼吸里带着的笑意，不过是一年而已，能有多糟呢？他感觉到自己的嘴角也带上了微笑。

“我写信给你的，照顾好那个小混蛋。”Altair一手拉开门，又亲吻了一次恋人的嘴唇。房里传来Kadar不耐烦的声音：“我听得到，谢谢！求你快走好吗？我的眼睛快瞎了！”于是他正了正背包，深吸口气，冲恋人挥手道别。

 

“亲爱的！你看见我的领带了吗？”Desmond冲进卧室里边翻边大声问楼下的恋人，Lucy不耐烦的声音从厨房里传来：“你不是挂在卫生间的门后面了嘛？”

于是年轻的士兵又跑进卫生间里，才找到自己的领带。糟透了，这一整天都糟透了！先是他记错了出发的日期，接着急急忙忙打包——还好有Lucy，不然他一定会忘带什么东西而被长官教训的，然后一大早就睡过头，再接着刮胡子刮破了自己的脸颊。还有什么能变得更糟糕吗？Desmond忿忿地打好领带，摸了摸自己带着伤口的下巴。

不过是一年而已，他想，虽然他和Lucy在一起不到半年，但是他已经想好把自己的钥匙交给她，等他从伊拉克回来就可以顺利同居了吧？大男孩儿挠挠头发，努力让自己不再紧张，说真的，第一次去海外执行反恐任务，谁能不紧张啊？他打赌传说中的Auditore队长和Ibn La Ahad中尉也一定有过这样的时候。

好吧，打起精神来，士兵。他对自己说，再次整理上衣之后，背上背包走进厨房。金发的女性背对着他在做早饭，美好的线条配上轻轻哼着的小调，让Desmond糟糕的一天变得稍稍一些了。

“Hallo，Desmond。”英国人突然出现的声音吓了Desmond一大跳，他这才发现Shaun和Rebecca坐在他的沙发上吃本属于他的煎蛋卷。“你知道我们可不会错过跟你告别的，是不是？”Rebecca笑着站起来拥抱了一起自己大学的好友，这个男孩儿早就不是那个她记忆中带着点儿叛逆味道的少年了，他更高也更加强壮了。

女技师觉得有些担心，你知道的，新闻里总是报道着那个中东国家的种种危险，这让她和Lucy头一次听说Desmond有可能会被派去海外的时候担心了好久，这个看似坚强的女孩儿还在Rebecca家哭了好几次。

只是一年而已，Shaun总是这么劝Lucy，如果这是命中注定的，你们一定会幸福地在一起。不知道是英国人笃定的口气还单纯是英国口音在作怪，Lucy竟然就相信了这个历史学家的满口胡话，不过大学时候跟Desmond同寝室的Shaun比谁都要了解他，或许这也是让她放心的原因之一吧？

“你们吃了我的煎蛋卷！”Desmond拥抱Rebecca的时候假装抱怨地说，皱起鼻子好像委屈的宠物一眼地看着正在吃煎蛋卷的Shuan。“你们吃了我女朋友著名的煎蛋卷，在我去伊拉克前的早上！”

于是Shaun乖乖地放下了叉子，加入拥抱的队伍。Lucy擦干净手之后笑着走过来，四个人像是大学时候那样拥抱在一起，Desmond闭上眼睛，告诉自己一年一眨眼就会过去，而他马上就能回来，跟朋友和恋人在一起，而这一年会像没有发生过一样。

“替我照顾好Lucy，Shaun。不然我回来一定把你的书都烧掉。”Desmond笑着揉了揉英国人的头发，而后者愣了一会儿也跟着笑了，难得的没有出言讽刺。

 

Connor一边夹着电话一边把最后一样东西塞进背包里，他光着上身，军靴的鞋带也还没有系上，深色皮肤的青年给自己倒了一杯茶，叹口气。电话终于接通了，另一头的George Washington声音里是满满的疲惫，Connor皱起眉头：“我只是想跟你告别。”

“不，Connor，我只是有些累了。你知道的，华盛顿的这帮政客简直是等着吃尸体的豺狼虎豹。”George笑着回答，他记得今天恋人就要出发去伊拉克了，即使他和Kenway先生想尽办法也还是没有阻止这件事的发生。当然了，Kenway先生对此声称孩子就该出去历练历练，有好处。

“我知道，我只是…嗯，我会写信给你的。”Connor喝一口热茶，站在窗边。“一年很快就能过去。”这是他第一次被派去海外，说不上是期待还是兴奋，他收到通知的时候只是咬紧了牙齿。

“是的，照顾好自己，知道吗？别找麻烦，远离危险。”George不厌其烦地对他说，青年动了动嘴角，表情变得柔和了些许，“我去的是伊拉克，George。你啰嗦地简直像是我父亲。”

“说到这个，Connor，或许你该给Haytham打个电话。”年长的男人犹豫着说，他知道自己爱人和父亲之间尴尬的关系，这不是他应该介入的领域，但同时他也很清楚Kenway先生有多在意这个儿子。

“我…我写了信给他。”Connor嘟囔着，事实上那封信此时此刻就被他拿在手里。“我要走了，George。”

“哦…哦，好的，一路平安。我爱你。”Washington先生声音温柔，Connor咬住下唇，感觉到脸颊上带了点儿多余的温度。“我、我也是。”

出门的时候他犹豫再三，还只是把那封信放在了客厅的桌子上，背起背包打开门，最后环视一圈自己的公寓，挺直脊梁。

 

Ezio轻手轻脚地把毯子盖在睡着了的Leonardo肩上，画家先生又趴在桌子上睡着了，脸颊上还沾着颜料。意大利人微笑着吸口气，就这么盯着恋人出了神。又要一年不见了，他想，这不是第一次，也决不是最后一次。这样究竟什么时候是个头儿啊？Ezio撇撇嘴，或许自己也该在华盛顿某个职位，起码不用再去沙漠里面乱跑了。

手机上有一条妹妹的短信，还有一条Yusuf的——那是他以前一起工作过的CIA探员，事实上他对那个男人浓重的中东口音，一脸大胡子和热情的微笑印象深刻。平常的告别文字，Ezio锁上手机屏幕的时候想着，不管看多少次还是觉得有点儿伤感啊。

背上背包，他绷直身体，他可是Auditore队长，最糟能糟到哪里去呢？好吧，一年后见，Leo。他轻声说，打开了房门。

 

——八年后，今日——

时间能冲淡一切，也能让大多数东西变质。接到电话的时候，Leonardo正在对着自己的恋人兼模特画下最后几笔，他的笑容在听到消息之后凝结了；Shuan正在抱怨糟糕的交通状况，他听到消息的时候撞到了前面的一辆丰田；Haytham正要去参加一个市场会议，他听到消息的时候屏住了呼吸，手中的纸张撒了一地；Malik正在老兵互助会上听一位从阿富汗回来的士兵倾诉，他一边说抱歉一边起身接电话，因为缺少左臂而重心不稳差点儿摔倒，听到消息之后他觉得喉咙被人掐住了，一点儿声音都发不出。

八年前消失在沙漠深处，搜救无效，已经于三年前被宣布死亡的Alpha 6部队已于昨日确认生还，正在赶回美国的路上。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）  
嘀——嘀——嘀。

Altair听见连续不断的声响，他只觉得眼前一片黑暗，浑身上下都疼痛地让他想要尖叫，喉咙和肺部都带着剧烈的刺痛，似乎单纯的呼吸已经不足以提供足够的氧气，他想要张口喘息，却发现自己连下颚都无法控制。

嘀——嘀——嘀。

这又是那群混蛋的什么阴谋吗？他咬紧牙齿，却感觉不到任何力量。我是Altair Ibn La Ahad中尉，隶属于美军陆战队Alpha 6。他对自己说，在一片黑暗中太容易让人忘记自己是谁。我是Altair Ibn La Ahad中尉，隶属于美国陆战队，我要活下去，我要活下去，还有人在等我，Malik，Malik，Malik。

嘀——嘀——嘀。

Malik，Malik，Malik，Malik。

嘀、嘀、嘀。

“Safety and Peace，Altair。”黑发的男人在清晨的阳光下微笑着说，他的眼角带着熟悉的纹路，嘴角上扬的角度自己八年来在心中勾勒过无数次。有人在等我回去，我要活下去。Malik在等他，他在等我回家。

嘀、嘀、嘀。

Malik！

Altair猛地睁开眼睛，明晃晃的屋顶和灯光让他一瞬间有失明的错觉，他睁大了眼睛猛烈喘息，耳边的声音忽近忽远，最后终于变得清晰。戴眼镜的男人穿着白色的衣服低头看着他，表情在灯光下模糊不清，Altair死死盯着男人的脸，心跳声震耳欲聋。

“Karen，呼叫Zackberg医生。La Ahad先生，看着我手里的笔。”医生拿出钢笔在他眼前缓缓晃动，然后对旁边的护士说：“瞳孔还有些扩散，但是意识算是清醒。”门开了又关，Altair能透过门缝听见楼廊上各式各样的声音，机械的广播声，哭声和脚步声混杂在一起。空气中带着清新的消毒水味儿，而不是沙尘和鲜血的味道，他的手指动了动，最后只是抓紧了床单。

“你能重复你的名字吗？”医生看着旁边的仪器这样问，并在手中的纸上写着记录。Altair转动眼球，他听见自己嘶哑的声音颤抖地重复着：“Malik。”

 

Ezio感觉到有人抓着自己的手腕，他睁开眼睛的第一件事就是掐住对方的脖颈，另一只手去摸枕头下面的武器。什么都没有，他睁大了眼睛喘气，虚无的感觉让他有几秒的慌张，紧接着席卷而来的剧痛让他几乎眼前一黑。

闻声而来的警卫冲进房间按住他的肩膀，逼迫他松开手。Ezio看见因为自己而满脸通红泛着泪花的护士小姐，有了一瞬间的失神。他感觉到腰间渗出温热的液体，Ezio清楚那是血，八年来这是他最熟悉的东西，自己的或是敌人的。

他记得自己在扑面而来的强光中颤抖着重复：“I am American Soldier，I am Ezio Auditore。”然后是颠簸，消毒水，鲜血，尖叫，麻醉剂，黑暗，黑暗。

“没有人会伤害你，Ezio，没有人会伤害你，我们是你的战友，你的同伴，冷静下来。”按住自己左肩的警卫硬邦邦地说，Ezio逼迫自己正常呼吸，让心跳不那么剧烈，紧张的手指也缓缓松开，“没错，看着我，Ezio，看着我，冷静下来，你就要回家了。”

我要回家了，一种不真实的感觉击中了他，有一瞬间他觉得或许这是敌人迷惑他的手段。那些该死的恐怖分子，那些该下地狱的宗教狂热者，他们一次次撕开他的皮肤，一次次打碎他的希望，希望借此看到他崩溃，看到他跪地求饶。

我是Ezio Auditore，我不能死，还有人在等我回去。

他在黑暗中一次又一次地对自己说。鲜血和疼痛都是暂时的，最可怕的是无尽的黑暗和疯狂，还有不断出现又被扼杀的希望。Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！他在心里咆哮着，狠狠闭上眼睛，从黑暗中脱离之后Ezio才突然觉得黑暗才是适合隐藏的地方，在这样明晃晃的灯光下，他几乎无所遁形，那些心底的恐惧和懦弱就这样被拉扯着曝晒。

Ezio不知道该相信什么。

我要回家了，Leonardo，Claudia，母亲，我要回家了。他重重倒回枕头上，警卫们低声向什么人汇报，护士小姐叫着某个医生的名字离开了病房，Ezio闭上眼睛，假装一个字都听不到，但长年的习惯让每个词每句话都在脑海中放大。

睡吧，或许睡一觉起来，Leonardo会微笑着告诉他，他只是睡了一觉，而这八年不过是一个很长很长的梦——就像他八年来每晚都希望的那样。

 

是疼痛将他从黑暗中唤醒的，Connor睁大了眼睛，漆黑一片，他甚至无法确定自己现在的位置和状况。这里是哪里？他是怎么到这里来的？周围是不是还有敌人？他们想从自己这里得到什么？

每动一下都带着剧烈的疼痛，Connor只好维持仰躺的动作重重呼吸，耳边还嗡嗡作响。一切都发生的太快了，突如其来的进攻和枪声，有人在混乱中抓住了他的胳膊，用熟悉的口音，那人问他：“你是Connor Kenway？”

那封信，如果寄出去就好了。Connor记得在前面的运输车爆炸的时候，跳入脑袋的第一个想法就是这个，在激烈的枪火声中，他所能想到的都是那封他花了一晚上写好，最后却没有寄出，静静躺在客厅桌子上的信。

“你是个勇敢的孩子，Ratohnhaké:ton。”他似乎听见母亲的声音，Connor转过头想要看清什么，却什么都没有。记忆中的母亲总是带着温柔的笑脸，但那笑容最后在五角大楼的火焰中消失了，或许这也是他最后参军的原因。

“I am proud of you，my son。”这次的声音似乎是来自他的父亲，虽然那个男人总是对他做出的任何决定都带着冷嘲热讽，但他从军校毕业的时候，父亲带着能够被称为温和的表情这样说，Connor永远都不会忘记那一天。

我或许是疯了吧？Connor深吸一口气，眼前能看到还只是黑暗，这让他没来由地觉得恐惧。“你终于醒了。”一个干练的声音突然出现，Connor惊讶地发现自己竟然没有感觉到有其他人在自己身边，他眨眨眼，一片虚无。

“对于你的眼睛，我们很抱歉。”那个声音继续说，Connor想要抬起手摸摸自己的眼睛到底怎么了，却惊讶地发现连这样的力气都没有。“这或许只是暂时的，我们认为是援救时候的撞击和爆炸造成的，但是现在什么都不好说。”

我瞎了？Connor听到这个消息的时候脑袋里有一瞬间的空白，他听见自己平缓的呼吸声，还有周围什么仪器的嗡嗡声。这是一家医院，他从消毒水的味道判断。身体无力，手指什么都抓不住的感觉让士兵觉得自己似乎像是快要溺死的旅者。

“打起精神来，Kenway先生，你就快要回家了。”那个声音带着点笑意说，跟着清晰的脚步声离开了房间。Connor闭上眼睛又睁开，盯着黑暗不知所措地想着，我就要回家了。他慌乱地发现自己几乎不能确定那到底代表着什么。

 

有人在尖叫，声音痛苦又撕心裂肺，是谁？

有人在哭泣，哭声悲伤又声嘶力竭，是谁？

有人在流血，血液滚烫地几乎让把人灼伤，是谁？

疼痛，黑暗，滚烫的血液，他才知道那个声音是自己。

Desmond深深吸了一口气，才慢慢确认了自己还活着这个事实。他直挺挺地躺在病床上，稍稍侧过脸就能看到白净的窗帘和窗外的树叶。熟悉的景象，熟悉的声音，熟悉的气味，这让他稍稍安心了一些。

没有嘶吼一般的中东语言，没有沙尘和鲜血的味道，没有疼痛和拷打，也没有无边无际的黑暗和沉默。

“你醒了，Miles先生。”女医生的声音让他意识更加清醒——这种感觉就像是从一个很长的噩梦中惊醒，一边恐惧一边又因为只是个梦而安心。“各项检查都没有什么问题，你就快要回家了。”

Desmond转过头看着金色头发的医生，她长得和Lucy有几分相似，蓝色眼睛里的坚强让他有一种莫名的熟悉感。他就快要回家了，Shuan，Lucy，Rebecca，他们又能在一起，像是什么都没有发生过一样。

八年的时间能改变什么？

“不过对于你的腿……我们很抱歉。”女医生的眼睛暗下去，Desmond用手臂支起上半身，难以置信地看着自己的双腿，不管怎么努力，不管怎么尝试，它们都一动不动地躺在那里。

上帝……


	3. Chapter 3

（3）  
飞机降落的时候发出砰地一声轻响，Altair看着窗外。这是他的国家，他为之战斗的国家，他回家了。他觉得胸腔里有什么东西轻飘飘的，在落地的那一刻重重地沉了下去，压在那里让他喘气都觉得困难。受伤的左腿还没有好，拐杖就放在旁边，但是医生向他保证这都是暂时的。

就像Ezio曾经保证一定会有人来救他们，就像John保证大家一定能一起逃出去，就像David保证他们一定不会死，就像Altair在一片枪林弹雨中死死按着Jason的伤口，向他保证他一定能活下去一样。

最后没有一样成真的，Jason当场就死了，他们只能把他的尸体留在那里，和燃烧的运输车一起爆炸；David在八个月的时候死于伤口感染，他最后一边重重呼吸一边抓着Altair的上衣，叫着自己儿子的名字；John第二年的时候也死了，他因为试图逃走被抓住，在广场上被人砍掉了脑袋，Altair清楚地记得那颗脑袋盯着自己看的时候，空洞可怕的眼神——他们和那颗头一起过了五周零四天又十七小时二十九分；而一直都没有人来救他们，一直都没有。

“你还好吗？”Ezio走过来拍了他的肩膀，Altair嘶声警告对方不准再这样拍他的肩。Ezio看起来比Altair还要糟糕，他眼睛下面是重重的青色，而且脸色苍白地一点儿都不像是在沙漠国家呆了八年——好吧，他也承认事实上他们看见太阳的机会并不多。

“你看起来更糟啊，队长。”Desmond笑着说，尽管他坐在轮椅上，但依旧试着缓和这样紧绷的气氛。似乎从伊拉克回来的只有Desmond Miles，而其他三个人都已经死在了那里，回来的是另一个灵魂。

Connor茫然地转过脸看着Desmond的方向，眼睛涣散着无法聚焦，他绷紧脸颊试图分辨出战友的具体位置和表情，最后只能抿紧嘴唇，指节发白。

Altair觉得胃里那沉甸甸的东西更加沉重了。在他的记忆中，Ezio Auditore一直是那位自信满满的军官，永远带着迷人的微笑，那让人有些不爽却又奇怪得安心；Desmond Miles是那个有点儿害羞又有点儿叛逆的新兵，带着大学生特有的朝气，似乎无论什么时候都不会放弃或是低落；Connor是那个沉默的战士，他不常说话但很善于倾听，难得的笑容有些腼腆。

而不是现在这样。Ezio垮着肩膀，眼神阴郁；Desmond强打起精神，嘴角却连一个微笑都没有；Connor盯着空气里的某一点，满脸的茫然。

在从伊拉克出发之前，Altair看过新闻，国内的记者将他们称为“奇迹的生还者”“绝地英雄”，但是只有他自己清楚，不管是自己还是其他人，整个Alpha 6不再是那个英雄小队，他们绝不是什么英雄，而是一帮残兵败将，一群八年前的亡魂。

“可以准备下飞机了，先生们。今天请好好休息，各位的家人会在候机大厅等待。明天我们需要对各位做一个全方位的检测，请等候通知。”之前见过的军官简单讲述一系列的流程，向他们敬了一个笔挺的军礼，然后笑着说：“Welcome Home。”

 

Shaun不安地来回踱步，手指紧张地纠缠在一起，八年前他和Desmond拥抱告别，看着那个他几乎认识了一辈子的大男孩儿在门口亲吻女朋友，然后挥手离开。“替我照顾好Lucy，不然我把你的书都烧掉哦，Shaun。”Desmond越过Lucy的肩膀，笑着对他说。

他在七个月零三周又四天的时候接到了军方的电话，他清楚的自己那时候正站在街角书店的角落的书架前——谁让他找的是一本冷门的历史学书，而不是什么暮光之城或是恋恋笔记本呢？他一边夹着电话一边弯腰从最下面的架子上抽出那本沾着灰尘的书，咳嗽着听见另一边的女性用平板的声音说：“很抱歉地告知您，Desmond Miles中士在不久前的交火中失踪，目前正在搜救，请做好心理准备。”

Shaun Hastings就这么用一种不怎么优雅的姿势趴在书店的地板上，全身僵硬地举着电话，来电的女士说着一些安慰的话，但是他一句都听不进去。那个他认识了几乎一辈子，从高中时候就是无话不说、时而互掐时而要好的朋友，那个他思念了七个月零三周又四天，爱了几乎一辈子的大男孩儿在伊拉克的战场上失踪了，生死不明。

Lucy出事是在一年后，那时候Desmond已经失踪十一个月零二十二天了，是的，Shaun每天都在计算日子。那个女孩儿没有办法忍受无休止的等待和绝望，于是决定或许旅行能够平复痛苦的心情——至少她不用每天对着新闻流眼泪了，Shaun这样建议。

Lucy Stillman在罗马遇到一场可怕的车祸，离开了这个世界，当时她只有22岁，而Desmond依旧下落不明。Shaun和Rebecca组织了她的葬礼，他看着她的墓碑，一时间不知道该说什么。你知道我爱着Desmond吗？你和他在一起幸福吗？你走的时候带着遗憾吗？如果我说我爱他，你会恨我吗？如果……如果Desmond回来的话，你就不会躺在这里了吧？

最后Shaun只是沉默地在Lucy的墓前留下一支白色的玫瑰，那时候Desmond已经失踪了一年零十八天又七个小时。

他每周都去打扫Desmond的公寓，每隔几个月都去拜访Miles夫妇——和他们一起过圣诞和感恩节，每年去Lucy的墓前，告诉她Desmond一定会回来的，他甚至每年写圣诞贺卡的时候还给Desmond写一封，就像他从未离开过一样——然后再几周后打开Desmond的信箱，把贺卡和信发在客厅的桌子上。Rebecca说他疯了。

直到距离Desmond离开四年零三个月又十八天，Shaun正在厨房，准备享用一杯美味的英式红茶，他接到了Miles夫人的电话。她哭着对他说，部队的人打电话给她，通知她可以开始领取阵亡将士抚恤金。

Desmond Miles从那一天开始被宣布死亡。

直到今天。

 

Malik扶着边上冷冰冰的栏杆，看着那个来回踱步的英国人，深深吸口气，再次告诉自己要冷静下来。Kadar在停车场，或许再过一会儿就会上来。当他那一年接起电话，被告知Altair的小队失踪的时候，他的心中还是带着七分笃定的。

他们一起进入军校，一起进入部队，一起执行任务，一起去酒吧，一起去训练室，一起起床，一起吃饭，一起跑步，一起被长官训斥。然后他们接吻，约会，吵架，和好，上床，同居，在新家里差点打起来，再和好，最后在祝福中登记结婚。

听起来就像是做梦一样美好。

但当他坐在沙发上，手里还拿着一罐啤酒——Altair最喜欢的牌子，和一本书，准备在温暖的阳光下度过一个美好的下午，却接到那通电话的时候，梦醒了。

“很抱歉的告知您，Altair Ibn La Ahad中尉的小队在不久前对抗基地组织的交火中失踪，现正在进行全面搜救，请做好必要的心理准备。”一个平静的女声这样对他说，Malik感觉到自己的心脏一下子脱离控制，狠狠地坠落下去，却很久都没有着地。

他开始疯狂地寻找，向他认识的所有人打听，向从伊拉克回来的士兵那里打听，他甚至申请去了伊拉克，踩着Altair曾经走过的土地，去寻找他的踪迹。Malik参加了三次针对Alpha 6的搜救行动，每一次都无功而返，而他自己却在最后一次行动中丢掉了左臂。

Kadar红着眼眶在医院骂他是疯子，骂他失去了理智，又恶狠狠地发誓如果Altair回来他一定……最后那个倔强的孩子只在趴在床边哭泣，Malik看着他颤抖的肩膀，却连最基本的安慰词语都说不出，如果你在这里的话，你会说什么呢，Altair？

希望随着时间的流动而消逝，被强制退役的Malik有了大把时间盯着电视，看从地球的另一边传回来的新闻，期待着那个熟悉名字的出现。不管是生还，或是战死，求求你给我一个答案吧，他那时满脸胡渣和酒气，痛苦地这样祈祷。

但那些都已经过去式了，Kadar粗声粗气地把他从一堆酒瓶和烟盒中拉出来，带他重新回到现实中。Malik惊讶地看着不知道什么时候已经从那个叛逆的男孩儿变成一个男人的Kadar，才意识到自己错过了多少。

在那之后没有多久，他们收到了第一笔阵亡将士抚恤金。

 

有的人停在原点，有人却选择向前走。Leonardo看着Malik和Shaun，是的，他认识他们，自从Claudia哭着告诉他Ezio被宣布死亡开始，他们偶尔会在阵亡将士家属的心理辅导会上见到对方，Malik看起来比一开始要好多了，而Shaun却一天比一天糟糕。

或许只有自己选择了Move On吧？Leonardo大师看着自己的双手，上面还沾着一些暂时洗不掉的油彩。他在Ezio失踪后和其他人一样，每天专注地看新闻，几乎什么都吃不下，几乎不出门——只有他的助手Salai会来看他，偶尔拖他出门晒晒太阳什么的。

事实上走到这一步没有什么奇怪的，Leonardo闭上眼睛，脑海中出现的就是Ezio明亮的笑脸——就像是弗洛伦萨最美的阳光。他和Ezio就是在那里认识的，当时的Ezio还只是一个刚刚考上军校的愣头青，带着天不怕地不怕的朝气，而Leonardo是个正在放假的美院学生。他们站在百花大教堂面前，Ezio笑着对他说：“真美，是不是？我打赌我一定能爬到钟楼上面。”

Leonardo永远记得那位少年脸上毫无恐惧的笑容，那天明媚的阳光，和百花大教堂悠扬的钟声。那一年Ezio Auditore 18岁，Leonardo Da Vinci 20岁。

他和Ezio从20岁走到25岁，他们毕业前常常一起去酒吧或是夜店，还一起因为假ID差点儿被抓住；毕业后成了室友，Ezio好几周都不回来一次，难得回来就一定睡在Leo画室的沙发上，其实Leo知道Ezio躺在那里偷偷看着自己，或许对方也知道自己在偷瞄他？

从25岁到30岁，Ezio似乎成了Leonardo家的一份子，渐渐出名的画家也不再让士兵睡在自己画室破旧的小沙发上，事实上他有了更好的沙发，更好的房子和更好的客房；后来不知道从什么时候，Ezio从客房的床移到了Leo的床上，他们像是一对儿亲密的恋人那样接吻，约会，但谁都不记得这是怎样开始的。

或许是一个暗示？或许是一个不经意的出没？等到有一天Leonardo停下手里的画笔时，才注意到自己的人生里已经满是Ezio的影子了。他的画作中，他的相册里，他的墙壁上，他的家里，他的衣柜里，他的心里全都是那个叫做Ezio的男人留下的痕迹。

然后他突然就不声不响地消失了，留下一个机械的声音告诉他：“Ezio Auditore的小队在交火中失踪……做好心理准备……”

失踪了是什么意思？做好什么心理准备？Leonardo那时拿着电话想要冲那边的女士叫喊，但最后只能小声地说一句谢谢，结束了通话。他在书桌前呆坐了一会儿，面前是自己的手记，他正写到Ezio之前信里无意中提到的一句话是一个非常棒的点子。

他僵硬地回过头看着画室的走廊，墙壁上挂着自己的得意之作，最中间的是Ezio坐在窗台上微笑着的油画，他花了几周去描绘那双眼睛里带着的笑意。这个笑着的男人却突然失踪了，他生还的可能性有多大？他什么时候能回来？

Leonardo就这么呆坐在桌前，甚至差点忘记呼吸。后来Claudia告诉他自己收到阵亡将士抚恤金的时候，Leo觉得自己真的无法呼吸了。事实上后来军方给Alpha 6的成员举办过一次葬礼，认识的人里面却只有Leonardo去了。

没有尸体，被埋葬的只有空空的棺材，整洁的军服和国旗，还有画家先生死去的心。

他站在青色的墓碑前，一遍又一遍地抚摸Ezio的名字。Claudia在家照顾生病的母亲，Leonardo替她在Ezio的墓前放了一束鲜花，看着那个名字，突然觉得视线模糊不清。下雨了吗？他问自己，将手掌贴在冰冷的石板上，仿佛这样就能感觉到对方的触摸和心跳。

你就这样走了吗？Ezio你这个混蛋！好像有什么人扼住了自己的喉咙，他捂住眼睛，大声喘气。你就这样走了吗？就这样无声无息的？这可不像你的性格啊，骚包先生。

拜托，回来好吗？算我求你了，Ezio。

那时候打着伞站在Leonardo身后的，只有他那一脸悲伤的助手Salai。如果那个时候不是他，或许我已经……到了现在这一步，我已经……

你……我……

 

Haytham紧紧捏着手里的电话，几分钟之前Washington打电话告诉他有一个非常重要的政界会议，他不可能缺席。Kenway先生在知道Washington和某位政界名媛交好之后，每次看到那个男人——无论是工作上还是私底下，都一副想要亲手掐死他的表情。

他知道这一切都是必然的，他知道人生必须要向前看，他知道人不能总是纠结于过去和死者。那些疏导会上说的狗屁道理他都知道，他全都明白，他该死的全都懂！

但是，但是那是他的儿子啊。

Haytham很清楚自己亏欠那个孩子多少，亏欠他母亲多少。那个911之后被带到自己门前，一脸悲伤和恐惧的少年已经成长为可以独当一面的男人了，Haytham看着他长大，看着他不顾自己的反对进入军校，看着他和那个老男人Washington暧昧不清，看着他从自己的房子里搬出去，也这么眼睁睁看着他收到征召令。

正当他还在努力适应因为儿子搬走而显得空荡荡的房子的时候，一通电话告诉他，他的儿子，Connor Kenway再一次军事行动中失踪，下落不明。Haytham那一天打了他所能想到的所有电话，打探他能知道的所有消息，最后在半夜颓然坐倒在沙发里，名为悲伤的感情才席卷而来，几乎将他吞没。

没有什么能够打败Haytham Kenway，不管是对手的抨击，商战的残酷，还是那笔抚恤金。

事实上他很清楚，自己不能怪Washington，他只是像所有人应该做的那样，move on罢了。政界，对方的年纪，民众的要求，政敌的针锋相对，Connor的宣布死亡，希望和绝望，这一切都让他们的关系变得如此复杂。

Haytham看着阵亡将士们的爱人，妻子，丈夫渐渐走出死亡的阴影，选择了向前看，选择了继续他们的人生。但是自己的呢？作为父亲，又要如何向前看？

那是…我的儿子啊。

 

机场的广播声响起，将人们中回忆和沉思中惊醒。人们不约而同地深吸一口气，或多或少地屏住呼吸，期待着他们所爱的人将以什么样的姿态重生。


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

Ezio走在队伍中间，他有点儿脚步不稳地推着Desmond的轮椅，跟在后面的士兵几次提出要代替他推轮椅，但都被拒绝了。Auditore长官觉得自己需要扶着什么东西，才能继续往前走。他低头看着Desmond，青年紧张地握紧轮椅的扶手，肩膀微微颤抖着紧绷起来，这孩子也在害怕吗？

自己也在害怕吗？他稍稍走了一下神，Ezio Auditore也在害怕吗？他收到征召令的时候没有害怕，踏上伊拉克土地的时候没有，中了埋伏的时候没有，运输车在自己眼前爆炸的时候没有，肩膀和腰部中弹被敌人俘虏的时候没有，眼睁睁看着队友死去的时候没有，敌人把枪顶在他额头上的时候，他也只是闭上了眼睛。

但是现在，他怕了。在马上就要家人，朋友和恋人的时候，他怕了；在马上就能回家的时候，他怕了。Ezio看着自己推着轮椅的手，深深吸口气，挺直腰杆。我是这群家伙的长官，我是Ezio Auditore上尉，我是一名战士，他对自己说，但在大门打开的那个瞬间还是屏住了呼吸。

Altair一眼就看见了站在最前面的Malik，老实说，作为一个军用机场，能来这里的人并不多。不同于普通机场的嘈杂，这里的大厅几乎是冷冷清清的，除了冷漠的军人和机械的播报声，几乎没有别的。Altair八年里无数次的在脑海中勾勒Malik的样子，精神的黑发，短短的胡须，锐利的黑色眼睛。有多少个夜安，在疼痛和鲜血中，他想象着爱人温柔的亲吻，胡须磨蹭自己颈侧的触感和无尽的温暖拥抱，陷入艰难的浅眠。

而现在，Malik就站在那里，他们隔着金属栏杆，隔着几步之遥，Altair知道如果他能奔跑，下一面就可以撞进那个思念到发狂的怀抱。

然而他愣住了，Malik额角的白发，脸上沧桑的痕迹，失去了年轻光芒的眼睛，这些让他僵在原地屏住呼吸。目光从对方的脸移到左臂，Altair看着那不存在的手臂，紧紧咬住了下唇，双手几乎感觉不到温度。口腔里充满了属于自己的血腥味儿，而胸口那重重的垂坠感突然就落了地，狠狠地砸在那里，动弹不得。

名为思念和悲伤的感情好像在这个时候忽然击中了他。

Altair低着头数着自己的脚步，一，二，他们之间相隔着八年；三，四，他们之间相隔着生死；九，十，时间没有分隔他们；十五，十六，就连生死都没有让他们分开。十七步是他们之间的距离，他抬头看着Malik，突然有一种不真实的感觉。如果这是一场梦的话，请不要让我再醒来了。他深吸一口气，突如其来的一拳却让他彻底地回到现实，脸颊火辣辣地疼。

拄着拐杖的士兵脚下不稳，腿伤让他皱起眉头，周围的人们惊讶地看过来，连Kadar都吃了一惊，Malik很确定自己听见身后的安保人员拔出了配枪。就在Altair看着拐杖倒在地上，马上就要摔倒的时候，Malik一手抓住了他的衣领。

“如果你…如果你消失在那种地方的话，我一定…”Malik扯着Altair的衬衫领子，将两人之间的距离缩短，甚至能感觉到彼此的呼吸。“混蛋。”

这不算是一个标准的亲吻，Altair觉得他们的牙齿碰在一起，嘴里血腥味儿乱窜，但是搂在自己背上的手和重重的呼吸让他一点儿都不想松开自己的手。再也不想松手了，他闭上眼睛，向不知道存在于何处，装聋作哑了八年的神明祈祷。

“我们回家吧。”这个吻结束的时候，Malik的额头抵着他的额头，低声说。于是Altair也弯起了嘴角，他回家了。他就这样隔着铁栏杆，也不去管地上的拐杖，一手搂着Malik，一手搂着几乎是扑进他怀里的Kadar，笑着回答：“我回来了。”

 

Shaun听到Miles夫人的抽气声，才发现被另一位军官推着出来，坐在轮椅上勉强微笑着的男人就是自己曾经熟悉的男孩儿。Desmond看起来跟八年前似乎没有一丝一毫的相似。他站在门廊上送走的是一个笑容阳光，说话有点儿带刺儿的男孩儿，迎接回来的却是一个坐在轮椅上，面色苍白，笑容僵硬的男人。

这八年究竟发生了什么？他不敢想，也不敢问。

“天哪，Desmond，天哪。”Miles夫人不顾阻拦跑上前，紧紧搂住儿子的脖子。Shaun Hastings作为一个旁观者，看着几乎像是他的母亲一样的妇人紧紧抱着自己爱着的青年，就连总是沉默着的William都红了眼眶。

他回来了，Shaun深深吸一口气，努力让自己拿出一个看得过去的微笑；他回来了，但是嘴角只是颤抖着不肯听话；他回来了，镜框压得鼻梁好酸啊；他回来了，至少要微笑着给他一个拥抱啊，Hastings。

于是他走过去，Miles夫人抬起身把手放在Shaun的手臂上，眼角还带着眼泪笑着说：“你离开之后，Shaun一直很照顾我们，他就像是我们的另一个儿子一样，”她努力不把心痛写在脸上，可谁看到自己好不容易回来的儿子坐在轮椅上能不难过呢？Shaun从她的唇角和眼睛能看到呼之欲出的悲痛，但是这位坚强的母亲依旧微笑着：“我们该一起吃顿饭，你爸爸为了你回来难得下厨做饭呢。谁能想到我有本事教会他下厨房啊。”

“多谢你了，Shaun。”Desmond笑着看向穿着万年不变的羊毛衫的英国人，“这么多年，麻烦你了。”但Shaun却只能看着他眼角的细纹发愣。“话说回来，Lucy呢？”Desmond向父母身后张望了一下，终于确认那位金发的女性没有出现。

气氛就这样凝固了下来，Miles夫人紧张地看向William，而William又带着不知所措地表情看向Shaun。Lucy出事之后，他们将这个场景排练了上百次，为的就是能在Desmond某一天回来之后，能让他平静地接受她的去世。尽管联系了无数次，尽管已经过去了这么久，当Desmond带着担忧地表情问出这句话的时候，所有的台词都卡在了喉咙里。

“如、如果…如果她找了其他人，我也可以理解，实话告诉我也没有关系。”他弯弯嘴角低下头，Shaun哽住了，他没有办对这样的Desmond撒谎，那些“她一直爱着你”“我们回去再去见她好吗”的拖延和委婉都被甩在了脑后。Shaun必须承认自己真的有那么一点点自私。

忘了她吧，Des。有一个细小的声音对他说，那个声音轻轻而他脑袋里回想，忘了她吧，Des。即便如此，他也不会属于你的，Hastings。另一个声音盖过了前一个，Shaun紧紧闭上眼睛，只有一瞬间地犹豫，他张口想要说出背诵过千百次的句子。但他却听见自己的声音冰冷地说：

“Lucy去世了。”

Miles夫妇惊讶地说不出话来，Shaun看见Desmond几乎泛着水光的眼睛，才意识到自己说了什么。他捏紧拳头，生涩地继续说下去：“她出了车祸，在你…在你失踪之后。”

“Lucy……”Desmond听见Shaun试图解释什么，而父母担心地试图安慰着什么，但是那些声音都被隆隆的心跳盖过了。他眼前还能回忆起Lucy的笑容，明亮的蓝色眼睛和金色的长发，她亲吻了自己之后说：“平安回来。”

现在他回来了，她却走了。

 

Ezio扶着Conner往前走了几步，目送他被之前的士官搀扶着继续走，于是转开视线，还没等他回过神来，Claudia已经扑进了他怀里。这让Ezio踉跄了几步，差点儿摔倒。

“嘿，小妹，”Ezio抚摸着她的头发，她长高了了，也变漂亮了，他笑着打量哭化了妆的妹妹，“别哭了，多难看啊，你看，我这不是好好的吗？”

Claudia抬起头，她的睫毛上沾满了泪水，脸颊也是脏乎乎的，这让Ezio回想起似乎小时候也是这样，这个傻丫头总是在自己怀里哭呢。到底是什么时候，妹妹也变成了这样美丽成熟的女性呢？这让他不得不感叹这八年让他失去了多少。

“你就这么走了！我以为我再也见不到你了！他们…他们说你死了……”和Ezio轮廓相似的Claudia眼里的神色不仅仅是悲伤和绝望可以形容的。她是个坚强的姑娘，他们都这么说。父亲和哥哥弟弟死于意外的时候，她挺过来了；哥哥参军离家的时候，她挺过来了；哥哥被宣布死亡的时候，她挺过来了；母亲病重去世的时候，她也挺过来了。

但是现在所有的坚强，所有的自信都在哥哥的怀抱里碎裂，变成泡沫。她似乎又变成了那个四岁的小姑娘，在街边扭了脚，哭着让哥哥背回家。哥哥一边走一边唱着不着调的曲子，逗得妹妹咯咯直笑，她那时候觉得，哥哥在阳光下的背影是最高大的。

“我回来了，我现在回来了，不是吗？”他微笑着亲吻她的额头，抬头就看到Leonardo尴尬的脸。他本应该走过去拥抱他的，拥抱自己最好的朋友，他认识了超过十年的Leonardo Da Vinci，他本应该笑着说，我回来了，我们回家吧。

但是他太熟悉Leonardo的每个表情，每个动作。这幅愧疚的表情他见过不止一次，但却第一次如此强烈和清晰。

毕竟，已经八年了啊……Ezio埋首于Claudia的发间，闭上眼睛，让自己享受了几秒钟的心痛。如果要说他在伊拉克学到了什么的话，就是相信现实，接受现实——无谓的梦境让人容易发狂，让人迷失堕落。

于是当他和Leonardo拥抱的时候，只是静静微笑着说：“我的东西已经在Claudia那里了？”语气听起来甚至不像是一个问句，Leonardo愣住了，准备了无数次，就在嘴边的话忽然烟消云散了。他只能点点头，接受来自好友的拥抱。

毕竟这是Ezio啊，他几乎算得上是唯一也是最好的朋友，他们并不属于彼此。

 

Haytham看着Conner被一位黑人军官搀扶着向自己走过来，心跳突然乱了节奏。这不是他记忆中的Conner，那个孩子更加高大结实，也更加……充满生命力。虽然在一起生活的那些年总是充满了争执，但是每当看到少年坐在桌子前面吃早饭或是晚饭，就觉得心里踏实了。

从Conner失踪的那一天开始，Haytham就不断出现幻觉，有时候他看见Conner16岁的样子，带着倔强的表情坐在桌子前面吃麦片，看见他进来，露出一个不算是烦躁的表情冲他点点头。有时候是他7、8岁的时候，带着惊恐的表情躲在书桌下面，或许是因为噩梦吧，但当他走过去想要抱起吓坏了的儿子的时候，对方却消失不见了。

有时候他会听见敲门声，快步跑到门前，以为Conner会像每一次回来时候那样，穿着军校的制服，笔直地站在门外，打开门却什么都没有。“有人敲门吗，Charles？”他又一次这么问自己的助手，被问到的人抬起头仔细听了听，告诉他没有。但当他半小时内第三次这么问的时候，助手建议他停下工作稍微休息一会儿。

Haytham Kenway从那个瞬间开始，觉得自己大概真的老了。

或许他不再适合争权夺利，不再适合趾高气昂地对手下发号施令，不再适合看着失败的对手露出嘲笑的微笑。他老了，他不再是那个意气风发的商人了。

他是个老父亲，是个失去了儿子的父亲。Haytham有时候会发现自己对着电视突然失了神，发现自己会半夜惊醒，气冲冲地想去质问儿子干嘛不叫自己起来，之后更加悲伤；做好晚饭之后走到儿子的房门前，最后只能落寞地转身。

他死了，Haytham残忍地对自己说，Conner死了，他不会回来了，就像Ziio。

那个在门外用怀疑和害怕眼神看着自己的孩子，那个因为噩梦躲在桌子底下的孩子，那个不肯好好洗澡的倔强孩子，那个因为打架而鼻青脸肿的少年，那个跟自己争吵之后却还是记得在自己睡着的时候为自己盖上一条毯子的青年。他死了。

Haytham挺直了腰杆，看着儿子向自己一步一步地走来。他才终于觉得自己又恢复了心跳，又恢复了呼吸。但是那些安心和平静却被他无神的眼睛卡住了。

“父亲。”Conner定定地看着空气中的一点，沉默地听了一会儿，才确定对方的身份。这是他熟悉的心跳和呼吸声，这是他的父亲。父亲的声音变了，心跳声也变了，呼吸变得比原来更加急促，Conner起先愣了几秒，才慢慢地反应过来，八年了啊，父亲老了。

“我们，”Haytham说出口的第一个词就卡在了喉咙里，他看着儿子茫然的眼神，在心里默默提醒自己，呼吸，呼吸。“我们回家吧。”鼻尖的酸涩一定是错觉，他可是Haytham Kenway，但是当Conner紧紧抓住他的手时，那种酸涩感无限地扩大了。

他回想起第一次到Conner的时候，这孩子小小的手抓着自己的手指，咯咯笑着。那个时候的Haytham觉得自己是世界上最幸福的男人。


	5. Chapter 5

（5）  
“台阶，小心。”Haytham扶着Conner登上台阶——这些路Conner从七岁到现在走过无数次，但在一片黑暗之中却只能让父亲搀扶提醒着才不至于摔倒。他回忆起第一次见到那个被称为父亲的男人，他站在门廊上，不安地抠着衣服上的扣子，某位社区工作人员站在他旁边，提醒他站直。

Haytham开门的时候，表情严肃又冷漠，他耐心地听完社工的解释，灰蓝色的眼睛神色暗了下去。“好吧，”他说，声音有点儿哑有点儿过分的低沉，接过社工手里的表格，垂着眼睛签名，然后看向Conner，那个时候他觉得自己就像是一个被运送的包裹，在“父亲”这一站被签收了。“来吧，儿子。”Conner忘不了那个男人第一次看着自己的时候那冷漠的眼神和紧绷的嘴角，那个从未出现在自己之前生命和记忆中的，却称自己为“儿子”的男人。

Conner Kenway七岁那年母亲死于“911事件”，他被带到从未见过的父亲门前，开始了作为Conner而不是Ratohnhaké:ton的人生。后来他在这些台阶上摔倒过，跟父亲争吵过，坐在台阶上哭过。几乎每天都从这里来了又走，直到他搬出这座房子，开始自己的生活为止——不过事实上那一共也没有多少年，不过不算上这八年的话。

他扶着外墙等父亲拿出钥匙开门，手指摸过墙壁上的凹痕，明明每一处都是这样熟悉，现在却觉得不曾相识。房子的味道没有变，这么多年都没有变过。父亲的身上总是带着淡淡的古龙水味，混杂着油墨和干洗店的味道；房子里带着轻微的油烟味，甜点的香气——要知道，虽然父亲看起来总是一副严肃的样子，其实是个十足的甜食爱好者，书本和报纸的味道，还有植物的味道。

“慢点，门框，地毯，别滑到了。”Haytham抓着Conner的手，紧张地看着他小心翼翼地走进来，深深吸了口气，在心里又狠狠地捅死了儿子的老相好一万次。他思索着该如何改变这样尴尬的气氛，Conner低着头不做声，而自己也不知道该用什么话题作为告诉他“你的相好要结婚了”的开场。

“父亲，我…”Conner咬咬嘴唇，Haytham知道他在紧张，自己那不会掩饰感情的儿子总是把心情都写在脸上。他张了张嘴，却不知道自己该问什么，好像从以前开始，父亲和自己的生活就是沉默而简单的。

他在客厅里玩玩具，父亲看书或者报纸；他在院子里的树上爬来爬去，父亲坐在树下小睡，他还会坏心的试图把叶子扔到父亲鼻子上；他坐在餐厅里写作业，父亲在厨房做饭；他在厨房里洗碗，父亲在餐厅里工作；他在卧室睡觉，父亲在书房工作；他跑着下楼，父亲沉默地塞给他早饭。

现在他抓着父亲的手，却不知道该说什么。Haytham沉默了一会儿，扶着Conner让他摸索着坐下来，叹口气。语气这样拐弯抹角，不如直接告诉他的好。于是Kenway先生深吸一口气，低头看着坐在沙发上的儿子，慢慢地说：“Washington订婚了。”

Conner愣了一会儿，所有的表情都僵住了。Haytham知道他的脾气能火爆到什么程度，如果他的眼睛没有失明，或许已经要冲去那个老家伙家了。但是他只是沉默了一会儿，像是自言自语一般的说：“是吗？”

沉默让人窒息，Haytham拍拍儿子的肩膀，放软了声音，试图让自己显得不那么疲惫：“饿了吗？我买了牛排在冰箱里。”

Conner点点头，弯了弯嘴角。

戴上围裙站在厨房里，Haytham才敢长长地松一口气，这种感觉和他知道Ziio的死讯的早晨一模一样，他看见新闻里播报的死亡名单，还没能消化这个事实，一名社工就带着Conner敲开了他的门。

现在他的心才终于落地了，因为他知道他的儿子就坐在客厅里，哪里都不会去。

 

Ezio打量一圈妹妹的房子，不算大的公寓，五楼，楼上是一家有点儿吵的邻居，虽然只有一间卧室，不过好歹这是个家。他的东西都被Claudia堆在储藏室里，Claudia挽起头发拿出一个枕头表示自己可以睡沙发。

“得了，小妹，我怎么会让你睡沙发呢？”Ezio抓过Claudia手里的枕头，亲了亲她的头发，微笑着说。Claudia怀疑地看着自己的哥哥，他看起来似乎和半年前没有区别，除了脸上的伤口和重重的黑眼圈，似乎还是那个总是带着轻浮调子的Ezio Auditore。

“可是……”她轻轻拨开哥哥面前的头发，他瘦了好多，眼眶深深地凹陷下去，脸色泛着病态的苍白，只有那个微笑还是她熟悉的弧度。“你看起来不太好，哥哥，或许我们该去医院检查一下……？”

“不用担心，Claudia，我们回来之前接受了很好的治疗和检查。”Ezio顿了顿，省略了自己差点儿掐死医院的护士，和被强制注射镇定剂的细节。他需要好好洗个澡休息一下，或许吃点什么？我回家了嘛，Ezio对自己说，我回家了——这似乎更像是一种提醒。

“做个好妹妹，给我做点儿什么吃的吧？我可是快要饿死了，你知道飞机餐会差成什么样子。”Ezio揉揉自己的肚子，倒进沙发里。Claudia一头扎进厨房开始忙活了起来，炉子上水壶的声音，切菜的声音，水管的水声，洗衣机转动的声音，电视里过于戏剧化的广告声还有妹妹轻轻哼着的小调——Leonardo曾经不止一次的说过，感谢上帝她没有继承Ezio的音乐细胞。这些声音综合在一起，就像是一个普通的周六下午，而他也只是个普通人罢了。

没有战争，没有杀戮，没有爆炸和枪声，没有接连死去的部下，没有鲜血和疼痛，没有黑暗和眼泪，没有顶在自己额头的手枪，没有穿过肌肉的尖利疼痛，更没有分别和心痛。

哦，Leonardo，他仰躺在沙发里闭上眼睛。事实上因为镇定剂的作用，他在飞机上一直在睡觉，梦境里充满了一家人的欢笑和弗洛伦萨的阳光，Desmond也说他睡着的时候，嘴角也是带着笑容的。

说不难过是骗人的，但是这就是现实。

他深吸一口气，至少我回家了，无论什么都不会更糟了对不对？他闭上眼睛，继续享受着嘈杂之中平凡的宁静。

 

Desmond坐在轮椅上看着眼前的墓碑，青灰色的石板刻着心爱人的名字。Lucy Stillman长眠于此。他不明白到底发生了什么，为什么会变成这样？他以为他回来了，回家了，一切就都会好起来，或许有一天他能和Lucy走到互换戒指说出I do的时候。

但是现在我在轮椅上，你在棺木里。

“Des……”Shaun把手放在Desmond的肩膀上，Miles夫妇在Desmond的劝说下回了家，让他再三保证一定会回来吃晚饭。Shaun抵不过他的坚持，“我只是想看看她。”这样的要求又有谁能拒绝呢？

“Lucy……”他前倾身体抚摸青石墓碑，像是抚摸爱人的脸颊，她走了，而他回来了。Desmond觉得自己说不定在冥冥之中和Lucy错身而过，他回来了，她走了。浑身的疼痛也比不上此时此刻的，Shaun看见这个男人一直挺直的腰杆垮了下去，他的肩膀狠狠地颤抖着。

Desmond在哭啊。

仔细回忆起来，似乎从来没有见过Desmond的泪水。即使是在喝醉之后，他也只是安安静静地在角落里睡觉，从来不会像其他人那样大哭大闹。只有那么一次，Shaun背着喝多了的Desmond回宿舍，把他扔在床上准备离开的时候被拉住了衣领。那是一个太过于迅速的吻，Shaun完全僵在原地，而Desmond睡眼朦胧地看着他说：“晚安。”

他是把我当成Lucy了吗？还是说……英国人挣扎了一整晚，第二天却还是没有办法问出口。爱上自己直男兄弟这种事情…说出来也太逊了吧？英国人这么笃定地想着，弯起嘴角，他那之后他一直是Desmond最好的朋友，却也只是朋友而已。

而现在，他推着轮椅，看着自己心爱的男人无声地哭泣。他能想到眼泪滑过他脸颊时候的弧度，能想到他重重喘气时候无助的表情，能想到那双眼睛里充满着的痛苦的神色。他多么想跪在他面前，紧紧地将他抱在怀里，吻去他的眼泪，告诉他“有我在”。

但是他只是扭开视线，一如当初他咬住嘴唇，没有说出那句话一样。

他所能做的，不是说出“我爱你”，也不是“和我在一起”，只是默默地将手放在他的肩膀上。感觉着手下的颤抖和温度，还有细小的，让他心碎的哭泣声。

最后Desmond发抖的手握住了肩上Shaun的手。“我们，回家吧。”他声音干涩地说。

 

Malik蹲在Altair身前帮他脱鞋，然后是上衣和领带。卧室的门关着，屋子里温暖而安静。一只手并不方便，所幸的是这么久让他习惯了用一只手完成所有事情。

“我自己可以…”Altair看着Malik不方便的动作，皱起眉头。却得到Malik狠狠的一瞪。“闭嘴。”他嘶声说着扯掉Altair深绿色的领带，一个一个揭开他的扣子。进入眼帘的是布满苍白身体的伤口，有些还是尚未愈合的浅粉色。

Malik皱紧眉头抓住Altair的左手，那里少了无名指。

“怎么回事？”他低声问，Altair撇撇嘴，给出一个Malik在脑袋里勾勒出无数次又一次次推翻的答案：“拷问罢了。”

“那这里呢？”说着他的手指抚摸上胸口一道延伸至腰际的伤口。“因为试图逃走。”Altair喘着气回答，他从原来就受不了Malik的慢性子。“这里？”Malik的手停在他胸膛上一处烫伤，那里还留着淡淡的字迹，Altair皱紧眉头抓住他的手，努力让自己的声音听起来轻松一些：“你知道塔利班并不是一以善待囚犯著称的，对吗？”

打断他声音的是Malik的嘴唇。他亲吻上Altair胸口的伤痕，缓慢地舔舐。这让他仰起脖子深深呼吸，胸膛起伏着贴合爱人的动作。喘息声打破了安静的气氛，他们费力地扒掉对方的衣服，身体纠缠在一起。

温暖的房间，爱人的亲吻，熟悉的环境。Altair闭上眼睛，却突然感到自己又回到了那个黑暗的洞穴，燥热，冰冷，腐臭味，疼痛，鲜血，叫喊。没完没了的伤痛和拷问，让他几乎精神崩溃，黑夜，白天，无穷无尽。

“美军布防措施！”蒙着脸的男人有一双凶狠的眼睛，他看着自己，用生硬的英文命令。一个迟疑，得到的就是钻心的疼痛。

不，不，我不知道，我不能说。他惊恐地挣扎着，眼前男人的眼睛和Malik的重合了，Altair才意识到自己在大声喘气，被推开的Malik心痛地看着他。

“抱歉，Mali…今天我……”他试图在用力喘息的同时说出一个完整的句子，他看见对方叹了口子，靠过来从后面搂住自己，他们十指相扣。“好好睡吧，我在这里。”

我永远在你身后，我哪里都不去。


	6. Chapter 6

（6）  
Malik睁开眼睛的时候发现Altair已经醒了，他直挺挺地躺在床上，盯着吊灯，呼吸浅的让Malik几乎以为他又要消失不见了——就像他幻觉中的无数次一样。他不知道这个失踪了八年的家伙是什么时候睡着的，又是什么时候醒来的，或者他到底睡了没有。Malik撑起上半身，看着在晨光中缓慢眨着眼睛，几乎一动不动的恋人，他回来了，这是Malik确信的事情，他回来了，一切都会好起来的。

“Mali……”Altair突然转过头来，四目相对的时候两个人都愣住了。嘴角带着伤疤的男人就这么定定地看着自己的爱人，晨光缓慢地抚过他的脸颊和身上每一道伤口，最后汇集在他的眼中。

自己思念了八年的人此时此刻就在这里，Malik觉得自己又一次屏住了呼吸，Altair就在这里，手指交叠在腹部，僵硬地躺着，脸色苍白，颧骨和眼圈深深地凹陷下去。这一次又一次地提醒着Malik，眼前是一个遍体鳞伤的男人，而不是自己送到门廊的，精神十足的青年。就好像此时此刻躺在他身边的，从人间地狱爬回来的，并不是他的伴侣，而是八年前的亡灵。

他把这句话咽了回去，努力不让自己的表情看起来带有悲伤的痕迹——他悲伤了八年，也绝望了八年，是时候走出来了。

“Hey……”Malik的声音还带着清晨的沙哑和低沉，他用手臂撑起身体——长久的练习让他不再会因为失去平衡而显得狼狈不堪，而Altair在看到这一幕的时候，眼中的哀伤让他的心脏狠狠抽了一下。

这不是你的错，这只是……

他想要这么说，他想要说出什么安慰的话，想要抚平那些抽痛的伤口，抚平八年时光留下的印记。但是最后，他只是凑过去，嘴唇碰在对方的嘴唇上。那不能算是一个亲吻，只是嘴唇紧贴在一起，呼吸着对方的呼吸。

“起来吃早饭吧，一会儿我开车送你过去。”Malik在离对方只有三公分不到的地方说，呼吸随着每一个词打在Altair脸上，这让他的脸颊稍稍显得红润了一些。这么近的距离，他能看见自己伴侣脸上每一个细微的表情。“Kadar这几年的手艺越来越好，你该尝尝，他昨晚就在说，你该多吃点儿东西。”

Altair的神情终于稍稍放松了一些，而不是像一张满弦的弓，这让他看起来似乎年轻了一些。“我的确很想念煎蛋和面包。”他说，嘴唇轻轻吻上自己的伴侣。

人都是软弱的，Ezio对此非常清楚。无论是战壕里努力忍住哭泣的士兵，还是坐在家里抚摸猫咪的少女，还是光鲜办公室里的公务人员，人类都是软弱的，他们会屈服于欲望和。他坐在休息室的长椅上，捏着眉头叹气。

他在Claudia的沙发上没能睡着，噩梦和惊醒还有一小段一小段的浅眠让他的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，他需要一些安眠药或是类似的东西，或许他可以在回去的路上去一次药店？我回家了，我已经安全了，Ezio握着手里的纸杯，对自己说。没什么好担心的，而且用药物维持睡眠？听起来不像是个好兆头。

“Ezio！”一个熟悉的声音随着开门声响起，Ezio抬起头还没来得及站起来就被Yusuf一把抱住了。他几乎都要忘记这个家伙还在CIA工作了，乱糟糟的胡子蹭着他的脖子，手里的咖啡纸杯差点儿被两个人挤扁。

“Yusuf，你还是老样子。”Ezio等对方松手之后，好好打量了一下这位老朋友，他还跟八年前最后一次见面时一样，一把胡子乱糟糟的，黑色的头发多了零星的灰色，但那双眼睛依旧炯炯有神。“看来CIA对你不错，你没怎么变，除了小肚子。”他笑着捏了捏Yusuf的腰，轻轻拍上老友的肩膀。

“上帝，我们一直以为你…老天，老天。”Yusuf抓着Ezio的肩膀，上上下下仔细打量了一篇，才松口气，无奈地笑着说：“我以为我又出现幻觉了。老天，你看起来糟透了，糟透了！那些打着自由旗号的混球！我真是…不，不说这些了，等结束之后我们好好吃顿饭喝一杯，怎么样？你看你瘦成这幅德行，要是你母亲看到该多心疼啊。”

看到Ezio脸上迟疑了一瞬的疑惑表情，Yusuf垂下眼睛努力让微笑保持在一个恰好的弧度。“在Auditore夫人去世之前，我常常去探望他们，Claudia对我的手艺可是赞不绝口呢。”Yusuf骄傲地抬起下巴，毫无保留地微笑着，“哦，别这么看着我，你知道现在这个年代啊，不会做饭的男人可是会被淘汰的。”

Ezio正想开口说点什么，休息室的门被敲开了，一位戴着眼镜的褐发女士小心翼翼地走进来，通知Ezio到他的时间了。“哦，我居然忘了时间，这样吧，我的电话没有换，结束之后打给我，我们一起喝杯咖啡如何？你知道的，局里的咖啡喝起来永远像是泥浆一样。这么说定了，Ezio，我们回头见。”Yusuf说着冲女书记员眨眨眼睛，笑着挥挥手就离开了。

果然还是没有变呢，Yusuf这家伙。Ezio无奈笑着摇摇头，看到一个没有变的人感觉真好，似乎这样就能假装那段失落的时光不存在，似乎这样一来就好像自己不是唯一仍旧停留在八年前的人。似乎这能算是不错的一天吧？

他在审讯室门前遇见了Altair，他拄着拐杖一边和旁边的探员说话一边往前走，看到Ezio的时候弯了弯嘴角，冲他点点头。其实有时候他挺羡慕Altair，从第一次认识这个家伙的时候，Altair就已经在和Malik交往了，Ezio没有认识谁交往这么久的，去伊拉克之前他去了他们俩的婚礼，看着他们交换戒指，亲吻彼此。而在伊拉克的时候，Altair也一直把Malik和他弟弟的合照放在胸口的衣袋里——不过那照片最后被烧掉了。

或许什么时候他们应该聚在一起喝一杯什么的，过一阵子吧，Ezio握住门把手，轻轻叹口气。他们应该和家人爱人待一阵子，毕竟他们四个已经在一起呆了八年多了。

“Auditore中尉，请坐。”戴眼镜有中东口音的中年男人微笑着对他说。开始了，他对自己说。“我们有一些问题需要问您，请让我们的探员为您装上测谎仪，我们就可以开始了。”Ezio感觉到冰冷的仪器贴上自己的皮肤，他不喜欢这种感觉，更加不喜欢面前探员们盯着自己的眼神——那种似乎能把自己生吞活剥的眼神。

“Auditore中尉，能请你先从八年前发生了什么开始描述吗？”表情严肃的女探员声音平板地发问，Ezio深吸口气闭上眼睛。爆炸，鲜血，很多叫喊声和无止境地疼痛，眼前是Altair和Conner摇晃的脸，还有Desmond重重的抽气声，每当他闭上眼睛，那些回忆便会鬼魅般的扑面而来。这是他不想回忆，每个细节却又鲜血淋漓地在他眼前闪现。

那就来吧，Ezio扬起下巴，看着面前的政府探员，努力控制住双手的颤抖。

被审讯不是一件好玩的事情，对此Desmond早就有了心理准备，Shaun一大早就开车过来，并且帮他从楼上下来，半扶半抱地将他弄到车里，再把轮椅塞到后备箱。Desmond坐在副驾驶座上，看着英国男人一头汗地拉开车门，念叨着该把那件公寓装上便携通道，方便轮椅进出。

他想提醒Shaun，或许自己不会永远坐在轮椅上，但是谁知道呢？他离开家门的时候也以为自己一年后就能回来，世事难料或许就是这样。然后他才回过神，对自己那间公寓还在感到惊讶。

Shaun只是耸耸肩，轻描淡写地说：“你回来不是还要住。”

在所有人，包括自己的父母和恋人都确信了自己已经战死，只有这个男人还相信他还活着。Desmond深吸口气看向车窗外。

即使对此有了心理准备，在Shaun松开轮椅的把手，把他交到另一位军官手里的时候，心里还是咯噔一声。“结束之后打我电话，我就在附近。”Shaun把一支手机放在Desmond上衣的口袋里，推了推眼镜：“然后我们去吃午饭，怎么样？Rebecca也一定想你了。”

穿过长长的走廊，墙壁是让人压抑的灰白色，磨砂的玻璃门里面闪动着人影，这让他觉得有些紧张，只有咖啡和油墨的味道让他稍稍放松了一些。“你只需要回答一些问题，Miles中士，没什么特别的，只要如实回答就好，不用紧张。”身后的军官看出他的僵硬，于是这样安慰。

不，我所畏惧的并不是问题本身。

而是答案所牵扯出的回忆。

冰凉的测谎仪贴在自己的皮肤上，他看着仪器上跳动的光线，随着自己的呼吸平缓的移动着。“Miles中士，能从八年前发生了什么开始描述吗？”女探员冷冰冰的声音把他召回现实，眼前不再是炮火连天，不再是鲜血淋漓，也不再是John空洞的眼眶和发臭的尸体。

他坐在空荡荡的房间里，手腕上绑着测谎仪，面前是三位表情严肃的探员。

“Miles中士，请回忆一下八年前的过程，我们知道这很困难，我们很感激您的配合。”那个冰冷冷的声音再一次提醒他，Desmond抬起眼睛，右手抓住了大腿上的布料，他张口，却只能听见仪器乱了节奏的鸣叫。

Conner被人引导着走在走廊上，周围嘈杂的环境被放大了无数倍，却让人觉得奇妙地平静。眼前只是一片黑暗，但这样的黑暗让人安心。至少他不用看见父亲担心又悲伤的表情，更加不用看见George脸上包含着愧疚，或是别的什么感情的神色。

早上起来的时候他在床边摔倒了，挣扎了好一会儿才扶着墙站起来，还没有站稳就感觉到父亲汗湿的手掌抓住了自己的手臂。从呼吸声就能听出Haytham是在听到响动之后跑上楼的，他只是看不见而已，他只是没有习惯黑暗而已，Conner张了张嘴，最后只是握住父亲的手，知道它们不再颤抖。

在这之前，他甚至不知道自己那永远咄咄逼人的父亲也是会发抖的。

在适应了黑暗和让人不便的尴尬之后，Conner觉得似乎其他感官变得更加灵敏了。他感觉得到阳光的温度，听得到父亲走路时略微拖他的脚步，听得到父亲每一个动作之间的些微迟疑。

他不再是那个威风凛凛的商界精英了，Conner坐在餐桌边这样想着，父亲老了，他会脚步不稳，他会突然忘记自己下一步要做什么，会把一句话重复说个几次，会给他到了牛奶之后没几分钟又拿着牛奶盒走到桌边。

这不像是Conner熟悉的Haytham Kenway，却更像是他的父亲，只是他的父亲。

早餐和八年前，和十五年前没有分别，他们坐在桌子两边，沉默地吃着自己的食物。唯一的不同是Haytham一直看着自己的儿子，帮他找到杯子的正确位置，用叉子找到培根，最后叹口气拿起汤匙，舀起一勺豆子喂到儿子嘴边。

Conner愣了一下，张开嘴。

这个豆子一定是辣味的，不然为什么他会觉得鼻子发酸呢？

“你的朋友，那个叫Kanen'tó:kon的孩子来了电话，他说过一阵子会来看你。”Haytham平静地喂饭的间隙说，Conner慢下了咀嚼的动作，不知道是该为Kanen'tó:kon要来而开心，还是为父亲能念对这个印第安名字而惊讶——毕竟原来父亲唯一能正确发音的印第安名字只有Ziio。

“我们吃过午饭之后再过去就好，早上军方打电话说你的问询被排在了最后面。”Kenway先生尽量避免用审讯这个词，但Conner仍旧皱起了眉头。眼睛看不见让Conner的表情更好懂了，他稍稍愣了一下点点头，继续用叉子找盘子里的培根。

会好起来的，Haytham对自己说，一切都会好起来的。


	7. Chapter 7

（7-1）Altair

人失去了信仰和信念，会成为什么？

耳边呼啸着爆炸的声响，子弹划破空气飞驰而来，他睁大了眼睛，看着一个又一个战友倒在地上，绽放出最为盛大的红色花朵，天空是阴沉的灰色，鲜亮的血色却让他眼眶生疼。他并不惧怕死亡，不惧怕疼痛，却在那里，那片土地上实实在在地看到了地狱。

Altair重重地喘息着惊醒，窗外还是雾蒙蒙的一片，床头上的数字闹钟时间跳动着显示，还不到五点吗？Malik在身边安静地呼吸，胸膛一起一伏，如同那些逝去时光中的记忆一样。活生生地，就这样呼吸着。

我睡了多久？Altair支起上半身，轻声呼吸，不想吵醒身边的伴侣。要起床的动作在听见Malik翻了个身的时候停住了。“Altair……”他听着那句模糊的梦话，突然屏住了呼吸。有多少个清晨Malik是默念着自己的名字醒来的？又有多少次看着空中的床铺感到绝望和悲伤的？

就像自己在黑暗中每一次睁开眼睛时一样。

我爱你。

你甚至不知道我有多爱你。

于是他凑过去，在Malik身边重新躺下。面对着面，呼吸着彼此的呼吸，鼻尖几乎要碰到鼻尖，只要往前几厘米就能吻上对方的嘴唇。

Malik，Malik，Malik。

他随着呼吸默念着对方的名字。看着爱人在逐渐泛白的阳光下，沾着金色的轮廓，他无意识皱起的眉头，不安的眼睛，清浅呼吸着的嘴唇，肩膀，带着伤口的胸膛，和……哦。Altair看着Malik被截断的手臂，呼吸变得紧密起来。

看看我从你这里偷走了什么。你支持着我活下来，而我却带走了你的一切。

我爱你。

而你甚至不知道我有爱你。

你等待了八年，回来的却是一具行尸走肉。值得吗？Altair把手轻轻放在Malik的腰上，用拇指磨蹭着那里的一个浅浅的伤痕，看到这样回来的我，失望吗？他又向前移动了一点点，嘴唇几乎就要碰上对方的，他垂着眼睛甚至能看到Malik嘴唇上干燥的纹路。

Malik，我……

最后他没有吻他，只是轻手轻脚地爬起来，拿起椅子上昨晚准备好的干净的衣服，一瘸一拐地走出卧室。客厅墙上的老式闹钟五点的时候发出布谷一声，吓了Altair一跳，他甚至条件反射地摸了一下自己的腰间。

那里没有枪，也没有匕首。而墙上的闹钟还是他们刚搬进来的某一天喝了个通宵，周六大清早跑去集市上买的。那时候他们不顾集市上老妇人向他们投来的奇怪眼神，一边大笑着一边搂住对方的腰，一身酒味儿的基佬？似乎并不应该出现在小镇清晨的集市上，不是吗？

Altair看着那个闹钟微笑了一会儿，他还能清楚地记得那天清晨冰冷的空气和泛白的阳光，而自己在又一位老太太翻白眼儿的时候吧唧亲了一口Malik的脸颊。鲜活的，只有在最黑暗的时候才会被自己允许拿出来回味的记忆，他甚至没有发现自己屏住了呼吸。

通往车库的门和往常一样没有锁，他深吸一口气拉开门，里面的车已经不是自己记忆里的丰田了，他还挺喜欢那辆红色的小破车的，搬新家的那天他还和Malik在车前盖上干了一发。将近十二年前的记忆了，Altair停在原地，甚至能看见毫不顾忌大笑着的，自己的幻影。昨日的幻影，那个人死在了伊拉克，死在了爆炸和沙漠中。

于是他关上灯，在车门前的空地上铺上一小块儿地毯，闭上眼睛，面对着太阳的方向开始祈祷：“Allahu akbar，Bismillaahir Rahmaanir Raheem，Ash’hadu an laa ilaaha illallaah，A’udhu billahi min ash Shaytaan ir-Rajeem，Allahu akbar。（真主至大，最高尚最慈悲的真主啊，唯一的真主啊，祈求真主，福泽万方，真主至大）”

人失去信仰会成为什么？人没有信仰会成为什么？

他在黑暗中一次又一次地问自己。

最后他假装什么都没有发生过一样，收起地毯回到屋子里。这是一个不需要任何人知道的秘密，Altair非常明白，一个曾经的无神论者在被基地组织俘虏了八年回来之后，变成了穆斯林意味着什么，策反，叛国，这些词儿他在接受问讯的时候听到了很多很多次。

人没有信仰会变成什么？

野兽。

他的手指握紧又松开，左手紧紧抓着自己的拐杖，身上的伤口不再疼痛，肌肉不再发抖，声音不再嘶哑，但是那些黑暗却如影随形。窗外开始出现各种各样的声音，邻居的门打开又关上，送报纸男孩儿的自行车声，草坪洒水器的声音，隔壁的太太笑着和送信的先生谈话的声音，狗叫声，这一切构成了真实的世界，而处在这个世界中心的Altair却被一阵阵不真实感所击中。

“Altair！”Malik的喊声从卧室里传来，打破了Altair环形的思考。“我在这里。”他提高了声音，看见Malik光着上身从卧室里跑出来，惊慌的神色让他看起来似乎老了很多。我们都不再是26岁了，Altair突然没来由地这么想着。

“我以为……我以为……”Malik抓住Altair的肩膀，结结巴巴地说不出话，最后只是把苍白的男人紧紧抱住，一辈子，一辈子都不想再放手。

我爱你。

你甚至不知道我有多爱你。

“别再乱跑了，Novice。”Malik的声音闷闷地从Altair颈间传来，而后者只是静静地弯起嘴角。

 

（7-2）Ezio

起先是一片黑暗，清冷的空气让他觉得平和，这说出来挺奇怪的，从地狱回来的士兵，却在冰冷的空气中，在枪声和无线电的噪声中，在昏黄的沙漠和染红天空的爆炸中，感到宁静。大概因为这是个梦吧？他弯弯嘴角，却发现自己连这样的力气都没有。

Ezio看见熟悉的，硝烟弥漫的战场。脚下滚烫的沙子触感清晰，他眼睁睁看着远方飞来的导弹炸毁第一辆战车，接着又是一阵紧密的枪声，他就站在远处这样看着，屏住了呼吸。他看见自己，八年前的，年轻的自己，带着一丝慌张地指挥着反击和撤退，最后却被一枪击中陷入昏迷的自己。

在一切面前无能为力的自己。Ezio就这样安静地看着，直到视线重新被黑暗所侵蚀。在宁静的黑色中，他听见自己的心跳，平缓的，几乎是毫无变化的节奏。

砰，砰，砰。

合着这样的节奏，各种各样的声音和色彩再一次回到他的世界中。Ezio慢慢醒来，吵醒他的或许是洗衣机的声音，或许是新闻的声音，又或许是窗外的鸟叫。他揉了揉额头，早晨六点十七分，Claudia什么时候也变成一个早起的人了？

“哥哥，你再不起来的话就赶不上吃早饭了哦。”Claudia欢快的声音从厨房传来，她穿着舒服的家居服在窄小的厨房里忙碌，看见Ezio终于从沙发上爬起来，走出来在他额头上轻轻吻了一下。“我要去接Piers，Christina今天就没有时间帮我照看他了。”

“Piers？”Ezio皱起眉头，仔细回想着自己是不是忘了点儿什么。“你怎么了，Ezio？我前天告诉过你的，我儿子，Piers，我跟那个混蛋离婚之后就搬到了这里，前些日子房产的裁决才下来，不过老房子还需要装修嘛，我拜托Christina照顾他几天，那孩子和她家儿子还挺合得来，你还记得Christina对吗？她是……Ezio？”Claudia冰凉的手摸上自己哥哥的脸颊，发现那里也同样是冰冷冷的。

“不…我记得，Christina，我上高中的时候和她约会过。我只是，你知道，睡迷糊了。”Ezio露出自己那著名的微笑，虽然嘴唇上多了一道伤口，但完全不会影响他的魅力。或许只是着急，或许Claudia真的被Ezio这样的笑容骗了过去，她最后只是担心地看了一眼哥哥，转身回了厨房。

电话铃声吓了Ezio一大跳。他紧紧盯着电话机几秒钟，才意识到应该接起来。Claudia真的对自己说过Piers的事情吗？他拿起电话的时候努力回想着，但是大脑却依旧是一片空白。“Auditore先生？这里是U.S Army Consulting Department，我们接到上级要求，请您务必今天来心理咨询处一次。”

心理咨询？Ezio在心里笑了出来。

那边语气僵硬的女士报出了一个电话，Ezio条件反射地记了下来，没等他反驳一句电话就断了。上级的命令？听起来还真是不客气啊。Claudia端着煎蛋和培根走进客厅，脸上还是那副担心地快要哭出来的表情。

“别这样，我的好妹妹，只是退役士兵服务那边的电话，我今天似乎必须过去一次，或许你能在早餐之后载我一程？”Ezio抓起面包咬了一口，发出满足的哼哼声。他以前就对带过的新兵说：“不要看不起白面包，等你们在沙漠里呆个几周就会对白面包感恩戴德。”

“对不起，Ezio，今天实在是……或许我可以打电话给Christina？哦，不，她今天也……我想想，一定能找人送你过去的，别担心。”和Ezio容貌有几分相似的女性咬了咬下唇，为难的表情和难过的表情混杂在一起，让Ezio觉得有点儿呼吸不畅。

最后他还是用Claudia的手机给Leonardo发了短信，并且把“重新办理驾照”放在待办事项的第一条上。

半个小时之后，Leonardo和他红色的车停在了Claudia家门外。这没什么大不了的，Ezio对自己说，看着镜子里的自己，那个陌生的人也这样直勾勾的看着他。于是他微笑着打开门，给自己前任一个明朗的笑容，好像根本没什么好担心的，好像他只是去度了个假。

“Claudia最近好像挺忙的，她上个月就在说事务所忙的她连东西都没时间吃，最后还把巧克力酱滴在了客户的报表上。”Leonardo温柔的笑容依旧是如此熟悉，Ezio拉开车门系上安全带，深吸口气。

太过于温柔，让人情不自禁地就陷了进去。他没有接话，两个人就这么沉默着开出一段距离，金发的艺术家看起来想找点儿什么作为开场白，但是Ezio只是望向窗外。这个世界已经变了，他想，不再是自己熟悉的那个世界了。八年能发生什么？再回来之前他一直这样问自己。城市，科技和生活都发生了不可思议的变化，更何况是人呢？

最后金发的男人叹口气打开音乐，悠长的女声填补了让人不舒服的沉默，驶过有一个转弯，宁静的街区逐渐被抛在后面，繁杂的城市逐渐出现在视线范围内。

“我记得你以前并不喜欢这种音乐。”Ezio突然说，他转过头，看见Leonardo趁着红灯转过来的脸，四目相接的时候他下意识地躲开了。

“Salai…Salai总是在车上听，最后也就喜欢上了。”他为难地笑笑，一只手抓了抓自己的金发，不知道到底该怎么找到机会和Ezio好好聊一聊，现在的情况已经脱离了他的控制，究竟该…如何是好呢？这么想着，Leonardo回过头看着坐在自己身边的意大利男人。

Ezio坐得笔直，一只手端正地放在大腿上，松松地握着拳头，另一只手有点儿别扭地按着自己的腰。起先Leonardo以为他是哪里的伤口还在疼，后来他才意识到，那是时刻摸着手枪的动作啊。

身边的男人已经不是那个笑容明朗的少年了，也已经不再是赖在自己工作室不肯走的青年了。他是一名士兵，一位战士，一个亡灵。

紧绷的身体和沉默的空气让他突然间无法呼吸，Leonardo再次深深吸了口气，音响里传来的女声突然让他觉得头疼，太阳穴就这么突突地跳动着，于是他不耐烦地换了光盘。流畅的音符让Ezio脸上多了一点儿惊讶。

“我不知道你还留着这张CD。”他说，嘴角微微翘起，变成一个温软的笑容，身体也跟着稍稍放松了一些。他甚至没有意识到这是自己这么久以来第一个真正意义上的笑容。

“不舍得扔掉……就，留着了。”Leonardo想也没想就这么说，思绪早就飘远回那些听着这首钢琴曲，一边画画一边用余光看着躺在自己沙发上少年的日子，那些久远的，他几乎从不允许自己拿出来品位的回忆突然之间袭来，让他甚至握不住方向盘。

换挡的时候，他的手碰到了Ezio的，只是一个瞬间，但他清楚地感觉到男人像是被吓到一样躲闪了一下，又回到最开始那样端正的坐姿。

阳光顺着叶子的间隙落在挡风玻璃上，脸颊也因为这样而微微发热。年少时我们相爱，我们亲吻彼此，拥抱，仿佛明天就是世界末日；而现在，我们像陌生人一样坐在一起，看着不同的方向，不同的风景，不同的世界。

我们，只是曾经，相爱过。

“谢谢你载我过来。”车停稳之后，Ezio轻声说，伸手打开安全带的扣，他们的手再次碰在一起。还是那样一个瞬间，Leonardo突然有抓住对方的手，将他扯进一个深吻中的冲动。但他最后只是挠了挠头发，微笑着说：“不客气。”

下车之后Ezio没有回头，他没有转过身去看Leonardo有没有目送自己离开——像他曾经每次送自己去机场的时候会做的那样。

“您好，我是Ezio……”他冲前台穿着制服的女士说，但没等他说完自己的名字，一个金发的男人就打断了他的话：“Auditore先生，我是Dr Kaczmarek，请跟我来。”

他们一前一后走进整洁的办公室，和所有军部下的服务中心一样，这里冷冰冰的，让人觉得不太舒服。“我想知道，到底为什么这么急着叫我来？”Ezio坐直身体，但Kaczmarek医生只是微笑着把手里的报告放下，耸耸肩：“我以为你猜得到。”

“因为之前的审讯？我以为一切都是跟着程序走，不会有什么差池？”

“恰恰相反，Auditore先生，”Kaczmarek医生双手叠成塔状，蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地看着Ezio，“您的战友在一定程度上都没有通过测谎仪，您应该知道，那玩意儿是跟着心跳来的，但回忆到当时情景的时候，每个人的心跳都会引起仪器的报警。除了您。”

“你想说什么？”Ezio翘起腿，扬起下巴。

（7-3）Desmond

Shaun把车停在路边的时候，Miles太太正在花园里浇水，她微笑着冲Shaun招招手，示意他把停到自家车道上。那是一个星期三，Shaun神经质地再次调整了一下自己的领带和衬衫，努力看起来不再像是八年前那个土兮兮的历史系博士生。

“麻烦您了，Miles夫人。”Shaun又整了一次自己的领带，崭新的黑色领带让他觉得有点儿不太舒服，像是绳圈一样紧紧勒着他，而他甚至不知道自己到底是为什么要特意找出这么正经八百的衣服来Miles家。

“我家就是你家，孩子。”Miles夫人温柔地笑着伸手亲昵地揉了揉Shaun的头发，让英国男人精心打理的短发又变回了平常乱糟糟的样子。他假装发出一阵不满的抱怨，却还是忍不住微笑起来。他们就是Shaun的家人，Miles夫人温和的笑容已经和Shaun记忆中母亲模糊的面容融合了起来，而Desmond更是……

她放下手里的水壶，缓慢地走到门廊前的藤椅上坐下。她老了，Shaun突然这样觉得，蹒跚的脚步和谈话时一瞬间的迟疑都像是在对Shaun诉说着八年的时光。他低头看了一眼表，如果再迟下去或许就要赶不上和医生的预约了，于是英国人深吸口气走上那几级台阶，一种混合着紧张和恐惧的感情在胸口无限制地膨胀，几乎让他感到胃里有什么东西沉甸甸的，扩张开来压住胸口，让他左边肋骨下面一跳一跳地疼痛着。

Dr Hastings能想到几百条驳斥这一荒谬感觉的观点，但是Shaun却只是在这幢普通的两层宅子前努力深呼吸着，不去想象一周没见的青年会用一种什么样的表情来面对自己。不，Desmond Miles不再是青年了，那些时间和血液一起被埋葬在了遥远的沙漠之中。

自从Desmond回来那天他们一起享用了Miles夫人的手艺之后，他就一头钻进了书本和灰尘之中，假装自己在忙于什么研究。至少他是这么告诉Miles夫妇与Desmond的，“关于文艺复兴时期画作的研究”，他用这个做借口逃开了。

这么做是正确的，他应该给Desmond一些时间和家人在一起，而不是自己，这个无时无刻不在提醒Desmond他所失去一些的人；这么做应该是正确的，这不光是给Desmond一点时间，更是给自己一个缓冲，是他逃开了；这么做或许是正确的，他在梦中不断地看见Desmond湿润的眼睛，看见他身上的鲜血，看见他看着自己。

直到Shaun发现自己手中捧着一本安吉里克修士的画集，脑袋里却有一个声音随着心跳不断地重复着：Des，Des，Des。这让他最后决定开车送自己最好的朋友去医院，是的，Miles先生在短信里告诉他Desmond一周后有一个预约，并且生涩地表达了轮椅带来的各种苦恼。

“或许在您家里装好便携设备之前Desmond可以住回他以前的公寓？您看，现代一些的公寓都有便携通道，而且因为没有楼梯，所以装一些简单的装置还是挺容易的，我有个朋友现在就在做这方面的生意，或许我可以找找他。而且城中的公寓去医生那里也方便，不是吗？”

他在短信里这样说，那个时候他坐在自己的办公桌上，四周堆满了各种各样的硬皮书和纸张，皱着眉头仔细措辞，让自己看起来就像是个“毫无私心的朋友”，他本来就是Desmond Miles毫无私心的、最好的朋友。除了他爱他这一点。

Shaun一直以为这种感情会随着时间消失，你知道的，总有人会对自己的同性朋友产生点儿奇怪的想法，谁让Desmond的腹肌那么有看头，而他们又住在同一个宿舍呢？十二年前的Shaun尴尬会咳嗽之后推推自己的眼镜，假装没有看到Desmond Miles在阳光下的笑脸，那几乎让他的心脏融化。

但是大学的四年里，他总是看着那个笑容傻笑；总是带两份午饭回宿舍，再叫醒那个夜生活丰富到有点儿见光死的家伙；为了在那个家伙有课的早上死乞白赖地把他弄起来，特意把自己的课表错开；听到一个很有趣的笑话，一边和朋友聊天一边发短信告诉Desmond，那个时候他觉得自己实在是太逊了，或许也是从那个时候开始，他意识到自己是爱着那个大男孩儿的。

爱一个人要如何证明呢？

在八年里，Shaun试图记下自己想念Desmond的次数。就像是戒毒，记下自己吸毒的次数，慢慢减少吸食的数量，最后获得新的人生，但Shaun想要摆脱的不过是一个人的死亡，一个他爱了很多很多年，几乎不记得有多久的人。他早上起来的时候想到Desmond的睡脸，那个大男孩儿的睡相其实不错，半张脸总是被枕头和手臂压出奇怪的痕迹；然后他刷牙的时候抓起了Desmond喜欢口味的牙膏，他们从上学的时候就用同一支牙膏；换上衣服之前看了一眼手机上的日历和天气，告诉自己今天是Desmond到达伊拉克的第三天，并且假装不经意地看了一眼伊拉克当地的时间和天气；早餐的时候他打开电视，匆匆扫了一眼战争和经济新闻。

这件事他只坚持了三天，那个本子上写满了Desmond的名字，最后被Shaun连同收到的生日贺卡和明信片一起放在床头柜最上面的抽屉里，小心地保存着。那个时候他才意识到，自己无可救药地爱着Desmond Miles。

爱情要如何证明？他闭上眼睛的一瞬间这样问自己，Dr Hastings能想到无数个关于这个命题的论文与研究，在他的课上也总有带着青涩表情的少女问自己这样的问题。但是现在，站在Desmond家门口的Shaun一个字儿都说不出来。

他是看着Desmond与Lucy开始交往的，那是个有温柔笑容的心理学学生；毕业之后也是他帮着Desmond搬家，看着男孩儿给自己女朋友在衣柜里留出一层来。他们四个总是在一起，不管是野餐还是去酒吧，Shaun总是在拥抱的时候闭上眼睛，在Lucy和Desmond接吻的时候喝一口酒，弯起嘴角。Desmond参军的消息也是Shaun第一个知道的，他看着Lucy与Desmond吵架再和好，最后他只是和那个大男孩儿一起喝了一整夜的酒。

我一辈子都在假装，假装自己不是个刻薄的英国人以便融入美国，假装自己和其他孩子一样，假装自己不是同性恋，假装自己比起啤酒更喜欢龙舌兰，假装自己喜欢草莓味儿的牙膏，假装自己从没爱过Desmond Miles。

Rebecca说他疯了，大声告诉他Desmond已经死了，告诉他不要再去打扫那个人的公寓，不要再为他交房租，不要再每年都给他寄明信片了。那里没有人在，Lucy死了，Desmond也死了，而他们所能做的不过是继续走下去。Move on，Shaun，年轻的女技师几乎算得上是带着哭腔对他说，Please。

但是如果我不这样做，不假装他活着，那么那就真的死了。Shaun在心里说，他知道Desmond一定还活着，幻想也好，疯狂也罢，他就是知道。最后他微笑着点点头，抱住当年四人组里唯一还活着的挚友，但是后来他还是去打扫Desmond的公寓，还是给那个没有人的地方寄明信片，还是相信Desmond活着。

“快进来，Shaun，Desmond在阳台上。”William看见Shaun走进来，嘴角带上疲惫的笑容，但是好歹是个笑容，Shaun已经记不得自己有多久没有看见这位严肃前警官眼中的笑意了。“我收到你的短信之后就和Alisha商量了一下，虽然她很想和儿子呆在一起，但是这幢老房子实在是不适合轮椅，”他小心地没有说出残疾通道这样的词，“或许我们会和Des一起搬过去。”

“我想，”Shaun小心地找到时机打断了William的话：“我反正也住在附近，最近那间公寓的设施也都安好了，所以我可以暂时照顾他，反正最近的工作也并不是那么忙。”说完Shaun才想起来自己之前才用工作很忙做过借口，他尴尬地看了一眼Miles先生，但是后者显然没有戳穿他的意思，于是他清了清嗓子继续说下去：“您看，我可以一边在家工作一边送Des去复健什么的，每个周末我再卡车送他回来如何？抱歉我这么说，虽然乡村的气氛更适合复健，但是让您和Miles夫人这样忙来忙去的，Desmond反而会更加内疚，不是吗？”

William看起来没有什么办法反驳，就只是叹了口气点点头，然后弯弯嘴角说了句：“我还是没有学会怎么发短信，上次那条花了我一个下午。”他们就聊着一些关于科技的安全话题走过客厅，Desmond就背对着门，坐在阳台上。

“Hey，Desmond。”Shaun看得出Desmond从他一进门就知道自己来了，但他只是在自己开口之后才慢慢转过轮椅，试着露出一个笑容。“Hey。”他的声音有些哑，不过听起来好歹算得上是有活力。

“我开了三个小时的车来，你就只跟我说一句Hey吗？”Shaun装作不高兴地说，“我可是在你的公寓忙了一整天呢。”

“抱歉。”Desmond说，之后两人又陷入了不安的沉默中。William显然是被Miles夫人叫走了，他虽然不高兴，但必须要承认，比起从儿子高中毕业之后再也没有怎么好好联系的自己来说，Shaun更加了解Desmond。

“我好久没有看见过你画画了。”Shaun走过去，把一只手放在Desmond的肩上，低下头看Desmond放在腿上的素描本，角落里有一个Lucy的侧面图，但是Shaun很清楚的记得那位金发的心理医生长相并不是这样。剩下的全部都是Shaun不认识的人的速写。

“这个是Josh，这个是Jason，”Desmond说，但是连头都没有抬一下，“我画了Lucy，但是我不记得她的脸了。”Shaun听见了对方声音里的悲伤，还有更多让人痛苦的东西，可他只是盯着Desmond带着伤痕的后颈出了神，并为自己这样的行为感到羞耻和罪恶。

后来Shaun帮着Miles夫人一起收拾了一些Desmond的东西，那不太多，因为Shaun还把Desmond走之前留下的东西好好地保存着，甚至冰箱里还有Desmond最喜欢牌子的啤酒——不过这个就没有必要让满脸担忧的夫人知道了。

他们沉默地吃了午饭，Miles亲吻Desmond额头，抱着他告别的时候，William叫住了Shaun。英国人原本想要提醒妇人他们每周都会回来，但看见Miles先生脸上严肃的表情之后，有些紧张地跟上对方的脚步走进书房。

“Shaun，你知道我和Alisha一直把你当成我们自己的儿子看，但是有些话我想了很久，现在不得不跟你坐下来谈谈。”William示意Shaun在自己对面的椅子上坐下，吸了口气继续说：“我觉得有些难开口，但是这是为了Desmond好，也是为了你好。”

Shaun感到自己的手心开始出汗，Desmond的父亲把自己的儿子和Shaun放在同一个句子里，让他有种不太好的预感。

“我知道，”退休了的警官先生定定地看着Shaun，这让后者忍不住想到底有多少罪犯是在这样的盯视下招供的。看Shaun露出迷茫的表情，他又叹口气解释说：“我知道你，咳，爱着Desmond。”

一阵眩晕袭击了Shaun，他张开嘴却什么都说不出来。干得好，能说会道的Hastings教授，干得好。

“别误会，我不是在评价什么，我只是，我和Desmond的母亲只是认为，咳，我只是想告诉你，如果你爱Desmond，请代我们好好照顾他。”似乎终于找到了合适的词，William双手不安地交叠着，忽视了Shaun发白的脸色：“把他交给你，我们也…算是放心了。”

“我会的。”他说，努力不让自己脸上的表情看起来太过于愚蠢。

 

（7-4）Conner

他在黑暗中看见一个人，或许该说，只是一个模糊的影子，闪闪烁烁得飘渺不定，却在寂寥的黑色幕布下格外地扎眼。Conner深深吸了口气，却没有感到清冷的空气划过肺部。那么这一定是个梦吧？他这样毫无根据地下了断言。印第安青年犹豫地向前迈出一步，悬着的肢体触到水面，有什么东西荡漾开来，Conner抬起眼睛，视线从脚下移到面前的影子上，缩短了距离之后他才看清，那是自己。年幼时摔破了膝盖，哭泣着的自己。

人都说一旦一种感官消失了，其他的就会变好作为补偿。嗯，差不多就是这样吧。Conner睁大了眼睛看着一片虚无，无聊地这样思考着。他的双手按在胃部，感觉到那里传来一阵阵的疼痛，这或许和自己不规律的饮食习惯有关系？现在的时间或许是下午？他靠着晒在自己身上的太阳的位置做出判断，星期三的下午街上并没有多少人，如果屏住呼吸仔细倾听，其实能比视力正常时感受到更多的东西。

比如透过门板听见的粗重喘息。粗重的呼吸和缓慢的脚步声，Conner不受控制地随着那脚步声呼吸起来，一下一下，踩在吱吱呀呀响着的地板上，一下一下，踩在他的心脏上。他听得出那是谁，当然了，那是他熟悉了这么多年，在梦中听见过无数次的脚步声；只是那个脚步声和那个男人一样老了，不再是神采奕奕、骄傲并且轻快的了。于是他开始回忆那些失落在时光中的脚步声，怒气冲冲的，富有成就感的，轻松地，疲惫的，沉重的，还有悲伤的。

令人惊讶的是他可以单单从脚步声就听出父亲的情绪，Conner眨了眨眼睛，无意识地屏住了呼吸。自从母亲去世之后，自从他被投递到“父亲”这一站之后，每一个电闪雷鸣的雨夜，那个脚步声都是他唯一的安慰。上学的时候，偶尔在听到疲惫的脚步声时，假装不是刻意地站起来，到厨房泡一杯红茶；听到怒气冲冲的脚步声，特别是跟自己的某些行为有关时，不自觉地缩缩脖子；更多的是听到那些骄傲的，或是轻松的脚步声时，稍稍让从开门声开始就无意识屏住的呼吸放松下来。

敲门声响了三下，Conner从床铺上坐起来，刚要张口门就开了。Haytham仍旧在喘着粗气，但是很显然他在门外已经试图平复自己的呼吸了，他一边用肩膀撞开门，一边用脚踢了一下地上的什么东西。是个纸箱子，Conner歪了歪头想，听起来挺重的。

“你应该让我帮你，父亲，”青年沉闷地开口，在心里预想好的那些关心和示好一开口就全都行消失不见，他有些懊恼地揉了揉头发，它们让人烦躁地缠绕在一起，并且早已经超过了原本应该有的长度。“这些箱子……听起来挺重的。”

或许Haytham扬了扬眉毛，就像他过去很多年中，因为Conner各种各样可以被视为特异功能的印第安习惯，而感到惊奇和不解的时候那样。比如他到现在也不明白，这孩子到底是怎么驯服隔壁那条让邻居们纷纷发誓绝对是撒旦在世的恶犬，也不明白这孩子到底是怎么嗖地一下爬上几乎看不到顶的大树，又或者他如何通过自己开门的声音和脚步声，就能分辨出自己心情如何的。但是Conner看不见，他看不见Haytham的表情是如何随着时间而逐渐柔和下来的，看不见那些悲痛欲绝和心碎在他脸上留下的痕迹，看不见时光在他鬓角留下的斑白，还有那不再刻薄冷酷的嘴角——那和他记忆中的不一样。

Conner记得Haytham Kenway，记得那位鼎鼎大名的华尔街风云人物，记得严厉地看着自己的男人，却不认识这位在岁月中佝偻下去的老父亲。

“别傻了。”Haytham只是哑声这样说，而Conner只是假装没有听到父亲一开口时，没有忍住稍稍拔高的声音。紧接着脚步声离开了片刻，他听得出是父亲又搬了第三个箱子进来。箱子重重落地，激起了一阵灰尘，Haytham咳嗽了一下蹲下身，撕下封口的胶条，深吸一口气。

“你…他们通知我…之后，Charles建议我把你的东西打包起来。”Conner就这么坐在床沿上，听自己的父亲这么说，再一次假装听不见声音里面的颤抖。但是在听到Charles Lee的名字时，没有掩饰地皱起眉头，他一向不喜欢那个男人，不喜欢那个男人说话的方式，或者做事的方式，或者单纯存在的方式。

“我把你的东西分成了三个箱子，你知道的，要留下的，要扔掉的，和要捐出去的。”Haytham依次打开那几个纸箱，这次轮到Conner挑起眉毛了。“很显然你没有有效的打包。”他这样评价，犹豫地站起身往前走了几步，然后摸索着坐下。

父子俩面对着面坐在地板上，在尴尬的几秒沉默中，Conner再一次庆幸自己看不见父亲此时此刻的表情。他不知道到底是什么让父亲在自己回到家的一周后才搬出这些显然积了很多年尘土的箱子，也不知道里面到底有什么东西，但是潜意识告诉他，自己并不想知道。Conner在沉默中抬手摸摸自己的鼻尖，然后摸上其中一个箱子。

“很显然。”Haytham的声音里面带着一点儿笑意，事实上，他在Conner的“葬礼”之后第二天就开始了打包工作，他以前穿过的衣服，从军校毕业时的证书和奖状，各种各样的相片和收藏，他的书，还有刚来新家时带来的一个羽毛头冠，等等等等，都被Haytham统统丢在一个大箱子里。

那时候他也这么坐在地板上，打开Conner的每一本书，上面偶尔会用歪歪扭扭还有点儿拼写错误的笔法写了些东西，里面有时还夹着一张明信片或是一张照片。Haytham从来没有这样做过，在…在Conner活着的时候。手指抚摸过每一样【曾经】属于Conner的东西，将他的衣服整整齐齐地叠放好，包括那件几乎崭新的，只穿过屈指可数几次的军礼服。一个箱子不够，就又拿出两个箱子，只是一股脑地将物品和回忆一起打包进去。

但是紧接着，Haytham又把所有的东西又倒在地板上，从书房里找出一直马克笔，在三个纸箱上分别写上“保留”“丢掉”和“捐赠”，然后再次一件件拿起那些他以前从没有在意过的东西。他留下了Conner的书、明信片、收藏卡、笔记、CD和画册，将那些不属于自己看的信件、乱七八糟的杂物和显然只是堆在那里毫无用处的东西扔进“丢掉”的箱子里，最后将没有写什么笔记的书本和衣服放进“捐赠”的纸箱中。

那个房间那个时候早就已经没有Conner的味道，那个时候自己的儿子已经三年没有回过家了。他看着最后留在自己手中的，从Conner的公寓拿回来的信件，楞坐在地板上。他在接到“死亡通知”的时候，就去收拾了那间小公寓，简单的家具和电器，包括游戏主机和光碟，全都打包放在自己的车库里，而面前的，是他仅有的回忆。

失去了孩子的父母每天是怎样醒来的呢？是如何继续呼吸的呢？他们每天醒来的时候，每次呼吸的时候，所能记得的一切是那些不会再接到的电话，不会再听到的声音，不会再见到的笑脸。不想再醒来，不想再呼吸，但是他们仍旧要作为“父母”活下去，即使他们……没有了孩子。（注1）

A parent should never bury their own child.（注2）

在第三次将所有东西倾到在地板上之后，Haytham才第一次，在这么多年里，在经过了葬礼之后，流下眼泪。他坐在儿子少年时睡过的房间里，坐在充满了回忆的“遗物”中间，拿着那封从来没有寄出过的信，将脸埋在膝盖和手掌中，浑身发抖。

“只是些…没用的东西。”Conner摸了摸一个纸箱里的东西——他不确定是哪个箱子，或许是“丢掉”？因为里面都是书本和衣服，也有可能是“捐赠”？仅凭着手指的触感无法准确判断，正当他准备拿起一件衣服，而Haytham吸了口气准备说什么的时候，门铃响了。

“或许你的朋友，他之前说最近回来，不是吗？”Haytham撑着膝盖站起来，关节咔哒响了一声，让他稍稍放慢了动作。年纪大了，即使是骄傲的Kenway先生也不得不服老，不是吗？Conner也站了起来，摸索着拉住了父亲的手。有些撒娇意味的动作，即使是在清楚仅仅是情不得已，也还是让Haytham忍不住微笑起来。

但是拉开门的那个瞬间，他就笑不出来了。George Washington就站在门口，脸上挂着那个十几年都没有变过的笑容，让人看不出真假，探不清虚实。

“Conner……”那个笑容变了一下，等他伸出手才意识到Conner看不见，因为他一直盯着自己身边的某个不存在的点，脸上的表情也僵硬着——不再有记忆中温暖而略带尴尬的笑容。啊，是的，因为一切都变了，因为世界变了，因为自己变了。

“你来干什么？”Haytham抢在Conner之前开口，挡在后者前面的动作简直像是守着幼崽的狮子，尽管他的“幼崽”早就比他要高出不少。Washington的眼神一刻也没有离开过Conner茫然的眼睛，在抿了几次嘴唇之后，他说：“我只是想来看看…”

“现在你看到了？那么，你可以滚回你舒服的豪宅，和你美貌的妻子待在一起了，给我和我儿子留点儿清净吧。”英国男人毫无绅士风度地用这样辛辣的语气说，他直直地挺起腰，就连声音都似乎恢复了往日的神采。

“Conner，我…我只是……”大鼻子的男人想要争辩，他想说自己以为恋人已经去世了，他想说一切都变了，他想说感情是无法穿越生死的，他想说自己也同样悲伤过，他想说…他想说的太多了，但是那些话，那些在心中编排过无数次的句子都堆积在喉咙里。“对不起。”最后他这么说。

门砰地一声在自己面前关上了，Washington深吸口气，将额头抵在门板上，闭上眼睛。只有那么一小会儿，他不是George Washington，也不是什么政界名人，而只是一个疲惫的男人。

Haytham也同样深吸了口气，几乎是有些紧张地不敢回头了。那些词语就这么脱口而出了，他只是想狠狠杂碎那个男人的嘴脸，让他滚出自己的视线再也不会回来；但是他却忘了自己这么做似乎会伤害那个一直试图保护的男孩儿，他的儿子。

“Conner，听着…”Conner听见父亲疲惫的声音，刚刚一切发生地太快了，他完全没有准备好，没有准备好面对George，也没有准备好面对那些已经成为现实的事情。但是一切又发生地非常自然，似乎在心里的某个角落，他一直是知道会是这样的。

对，他一直都知道的。

“我明白，父亲。”他说，稍稍向前走了一步，机械地抬起手臂，搂住那个比自己矮不少的男人，站在门厅里僵硬地拥抱了自己的父亲。“Dad, I am home.”

我应该多拥抱他的，Haytham在葬礼上和此时此刻都这么想着。

 

注1：Glee（欢乐合唱团）第三季第三集中，在回忆去世的Finn时，他母亲的台词，我只是简单的听译改编了一下，非常感人的一集。

注2：完整版为：A parent should never bury their own child  
When a Father buries his Son,  
When a Sister says goodbye,  
To her dearest Brother,  
When Mother's cry,  
And a nation mourns,  
No wound received in the field,  
Can compare to the pain,  
Of losing a child,  
A hundred men may die in battle,  
But many times that number,  
Feel their loss,  
I hear the weeping on the wind,  
The very air mourns their loss,  
Angels stop and bow their heads,  
Tears wash away spilt blood,  
But no life will return,  
Memories all that remain,  
Pictures of childhood,  
No more comfort to be found,  
In seeing loved ones again,  
No parent should ever,  
Have to bury their child.  
（By Wolfpoet 源地址：  
http://allpoetry.com/poem/333748-A-parent-should-never-bury-their-own-child-by-Wolfpoet）


	8. Chapter 8

（8）  
“我听说你去见Kaczmarek医生了。”Altair把一杯看起来像是香槟的东西递给Ezio，意大利男人接过来尝了一口才知道那只是苹果汁，但他也只是扬起眉毛，没有做出评价。两位士兵站在树荫下，光斑透过层叠的树叶落下来，在玻璃杯上留下淡淡的金色，似乎也落在了中东男人的虹膜上。在沉默中对视的几秒延伸开来，直到Altair几乎是轻描淡写地说：“我上周被通知去报道，猜你也差不多。”

思绪从眼前狙击手身上拉开，狠狠坠回到那间在午后阳光中略显昏暗的办公室，还有面前带着笑容的金发男人，和他眼中不经意流露出来的情感，像是不屑又像是嘲讽的感情让Ezio只想大笑出声。他试图弯起嘴角，但是那个笑容紧紧蔓延到嘴角罢了，腹部的肌肉一抽一抽的疼着，只有他自己最清楚，那个伤口早就消失不见，只留下一道浅浅的疤痕。疼痛和其他任何感觉不过存在于他的幻想中罢了，好像那道伤口开在他的脑袋里而不是肚子上。

他自己最清楚不过。

“如果您是在暗示PTSD的话，我劝您还是不用费心了。”意大利籍士兵仔细控制着脸部的每一块肌肉，呈现出一个训练有素的平淡表情，这个表情让他在各种各样的审讯中获得一丝优势，但却只是让对面的心理医生挑起眉毛。士兵研究着医生脸上的每一个细微表情，几乎肯定总会有那么一丝情感被出卖，但最终在沉默中以失败告终。一张空白的笑脸，就像他回来之后听到的每一句空白的安慰，和空白的拥抱。

“我明白…”医生刚开口，一句话还没有说到一半就被士兵打断了。

“你不明白，Doc，我了解PTSD，应付PTSD是我每天的工作，是我每天的生活。我不知道你到底为什么需要我来，但是我可以肯定的告诉你，Kaczmarek医生，我不需要什么心理疏导。”单词滑过嘴唇的时候，Ezio捏紧了自己的手指，甚至能感觉到指节发白，呼吸随着每个字渐渐平缓下去，原本积聚在胸口的东西轻轻地飘远了，于是他闭上眼睛，就那么几秒，将自己藏进黑暗中。

“如果您坚持，Auditore队长，虽然按照规定您必须定期接受心理疏导，但是我想我能鼓捣点儿什么出来的。不过我必须坚持您留下我的联系方式，好吗？您可以随时预约，我们下次见？”年轻的Kaczmarek医生拿出一张名片，想了想又在上面加上另一个号码，将它递给对面紧绷着的士兵，“这是我的手机号，有需要的话，请随意，嗯？还有，欢迎回家。”

“无家可回，Doc。”他露出自己引以为傲的笑容，站起身的时候只停顿了一瞬，因为刚好照在脸上的阳光而睁不开眼。

“Always a place and someone, always home, Captain.”医生笑着摘下眼镜，目送士兵离开。

“……Zio，Ezio？”有人轻轻摇晃他的肩膀，回过神来之后的第一反应是紧握住按着自己的手腕，然后他才意识到那是Yusuf，大胡子的中东籍特工眼神里是满满的关切，但是Ezio明显不是表示感激的心情。松开手的一瞬间，他还能看到对方手腕上的浅红色。

不，我很好，我不需要什么心理疏导，更不需要治疗。

“抱歉。”他垂下眼睛，Altair就站在离他一步远的地方，用复杂的神情看着他。别这样看着我，混蛋，Ezio在心里嘶声说，你有什么资格用那样的眼神看我，别以为我会忘了你几年前精神崩溃的那次。呼吸，呼吸，冲上大脑的血液迅速流走，年长的士兵拍了拍狙击手的肩膀，告诉自己，对方眼中的不过是担心而已。

不过，而已。

大胡子摇摇头表示不在意，但眼中的关切并没有消失。他们就这么沉默地在树荫下站了几分钟，Altair松开一直紧握着的手指，而Ezio发现自己甚至没有办法回忆起几分钟之前他们在说什么话题。

“我出门前接到Conner的短信，他说他大概会晚些出门，Shaun也发短信告诉我他和Desmond一会儿就到，他还抱怨说为什么我不在什么鸟儿上，那到底是什么玩意儿？”狙击手拿出手机过了一遍早上收到的短信，看到Shaun的那条之后皱紧眉头。他的手机是Kadar给他的，里面存了他和Malik的号码，前几天Altair又花了点儿时间把Shaun、Conner还有Ezio的号码存进去，而Desmond几乎什么时候都跟Shaun呆在一起，但是他还是存下了他的号码，腿伤好了之后他就有点儿无所事事，但是聊胜于无，对不对？

手机这玩意儿怎么会变得这么难用的？Altair生气地抱怨着，他离开的时候手机还是翻个盖儿就能用，照出来的照片儿有点儿模糊，但是就算掉进水池里也不会坏呢，现在怎么会变成这个丑兮兮扁扁的矫情玩意儿了？但是很显然Ezio又走神了，盯着空气里虚无的某一点，好像整个灵魂都被吸走了。

他们回来已经快要半年了，初夏不知不觉地变成了秋末，或许军方的心理医生终于肯放过他们，或许只是由于什么官僚机制。九月底的时候，他们分别接到通知，官方终于确认Alpha 6小队其他几名士兵正式死亡。

多么可笑，正式死亡？Altair放下电话，看向坐在沙发另一端的Malik，黑发的男人疑惑地看着突然凝固住的恋人，“怎么了？”

“军方的电话，他们要给Alpha 6举行葬礼。”Altair平静地说，一点儿都没错，Alpha 6的葬礼，Jason死了，David死了，John死了，而他的某一部分也死在了那个干燥炎热的国家，还有Ezio的一部分，Conner的，Desmond的。

Malik似乎想说点儿什么，或许他想问为什么是Alpha 6的葬礼，为什么是现在；或许想问什么时候，在哪里；或许只是一句简单的，你还好吗。但是他什么都没有说出来，因为Altair盯着他看了几秒之后，就伸手按住了他的后颈，所有的一切都湮没在那个急切而又热情的吻里。好吧，直到Kadar打开门并且开始咳嗽为止。

Desmond坐在轮椅里远远就冲他们招手，似乎过了半年让小队里最年轻的士兵看起来又回到了八年前，回到了从前那个二十一岁的大学生。Shaun看起来也比上一次见面要好得多，虽然眼睛下面深深的黑色并没有很么消褪的迹象。Altair这才意识到，这是回来之后他们第一次四个人碰面。

在已经经历过了一切之后，能在这样有点儿凉意的公园里，这样平静地见面，好像普通人一样握手微笑，简直是太好了。

“如果David能回来…”Desmond抬起头越过人群去看站在不远处的女性，David的妻子…不，遗孀穿着黑色的套装，脸上的表情因为距离而不甚明晰，但是悲伤的气氛却充斥在空气中，让每个人都有些呼吸困难。

到底这样时隔这么多年再次揭开伤口，有什么意义呢？Desmond靠在轮椅背上，轻轻皱起眉头，他能感到扶着轮椅的Shaun的双手上面干燥的温度，还有英国男人笔挺的站姿，好像他才是退伍的老兵。

退伍？不到三十岁尚能被称为青年的士兵愣住了，他从没有想过退伍这回事，但是面对现实吧，就算他还能走路，就算是Altair、Ezio和Conner也不可能再回到部队中去了吧？

这是John，Jason和David的葬礼，而是Alpha 6的终结。

“……我都不知道David的儿子已经这么大了，上次见到他的时候，他才只有…14岁？”Altair顺着Desmond的视线看过去，当年还是个有点儿臭屁的小孩儿，现在已经是一个高大的青年了。好像只有从他们身上，才能看见逝去的时间。

“抱歉，我迟到了。”Conner看着Shaun说，Haytham提醒了他一下才让他转向正确的方向。失去的双眼的猎人，失去了翅膀的鹰，Ezio看着从前小队里被称为猎手的Conner和被戏称为雏鹰的Desmond，露出一个苦涩的笑容，多么讽刺啊，命运这个婊子。

“我想他们大概想让你做个简短的演讲，”Altair看着Malik将两杯果汁递给Conner和Haytham的动作，随口说，但在面对了短暂的沉默之后略带着惊讶地转过脸：“我以为军方通知了你，对吗？”

“没有，不过我想…大概是手机的信号问题吧？”Ezio说着放下杯子打开手机，一周前收到的短信让他有点儿出神。

简短的演讲，十月，葬礼，悲伤和失落，抱歉，回家。这些词组让他眼前飞快地划过，士兵颤抖着手将手机塞回口袋里，深吸一口气。

命运这个婊子。


	9. Chapter 9

（9-1）  
“谢谢你今天俩帮忙，Alty。”Ezio看着狙击手把最后一个箱子放在门廊前，弯起嘴角拍拍对方的肩膀，狙击手抬起眼睛看着他，刚要开口说什么，就被几乎是扑到他腿上的Piers打断了。男孩儿长得就像一个正经八百的Auditore，这让Ezio想起他弟弟，那个小圆脸的孩子，在很多很年前那场车祸中被火焰吞噬了的男孩儿。

“Alty叔叔，Alty叔叔，Ezio叔叔说你会做很好吃的蛋糕，是不是，是不是？”Piers用那个年纪的男孩儿特有的狗狗眼看着Altair，让他连一句推辞的话都说不出来。毕竟要怎么拒绝一个用大眼睛瞪着自己的孩子呢？小孩子永远都能碰触到人心底最柔软的地方，他们应该是无忧无虑的小天使，笑容就能让人温暖起来。

但现实不是什么童话故事，现实是孩子也会是残忍的恶魔；现实是，扑在你身上的孩子很有可能带来的不是温暖，而是爆炸和死亡。现实，就是现实。

Ezio永远都不会忘记Altair在亲手杀死第一个孩子之后无助的颤抖和嘶吼。

Altair蜷缩在床板和柜子构成的黑暗角落里浑身发抖，神勇的狙击手消失了，冷漠的士兵消失了，全军击杀人数数一数二的神射手消失无踪，留下的是一个呼吸都在颤抖的男人。那是一个可能还不到十二岁的少年，瘦弱的身体还有凹陷的脸颊让他看起来更年幼，那双凸起的眼睛溅上鲜血之后直勾勾地盯着天空。残断尖利的呼吸花了几秒才停，那个孩子就躺在干涸的土地和自己的鲜血中，等待死亡。现实是，在他们撤离开的一分钟之后，炸弹爆炸了。

每个士兵都有面临这样情况的可能，从踏上这个干燥国家领土的那一刻开始，他们就暴露在这样的风险之中。Ezio面对过，但那是在他还是个新兵的时候，五年或许八年或许更久之前，但并没有久到他会忘记那时的感觉，忘记硝烟留在自己手指上的味道。

Altair做了一个士兵应该做出的，正确并且理智的反应。那孩子衣角下露出了自杀式炸弹的一部分，每一个经历过战争的士兵都能轻易地作出判断，作出决定。他推开正在伸手从口袋里拿糖*的Desmond，同时抽出手枪，手臂冷静地没有丝毫颤抖和犹豫，就和他平常一样，表现地像是一位冷静而理智的战士。

那天夜里，是Ezio第一次也是唯一一次见到Altair的眼泪，那也是Ezio第一次真的面对过度呼吸症。他们的狙击手，Alpha 6的骄傲蜷缩在墙壁的夹角里，颤抖着喘息。Ezio熟悉各种各样的压力症状，就像他熟悉思乡症和PTSD，熟悉各种伤痛的急救处理办法一样。走进被黑暗拥抱着的屋子时，他在心里已经写好了一套说辞，从“这是必然会经历的过程”到“没有人想要这样做”一直到“错的不是你，而是那些利用妇女和孩子的混蛋们”，可以说是这种情况下的“教材”说法。

直到他走到Altair面前。狙击手将脸埋在手臂中间，屈起膝盖，但抽泣一般的呼吸声在寂静中格外引人注意。那不是普通的哭泣，Ezio突然意识到，他面对过很多次哭泣的新兵，就连像某种大型犬科动物的Conner都有那么一两次，更别说刚从大学毕业的Desmond了，还有更多他从前带过的新兵蛋子；但这不是哭泣应该有的声音，尖利而急促的呼吸就像是…Ezio一把抓住Altair的肩膀，安慰似的抚摸他的手臂。这让他更为清晰地感受到自家狙击手剧烈的颤抖，以及皮肤上冰冷的温度以及汗水。

这可不是什么好兆头，Auditore队长用几乎可以用“恋人一般温柔”的动作让狙击手抬起脸，他这才看清Altair涨红的脸颊和湿润的眼睛。简单地估算了一下对方喘息的频率，他几乎立刻就能确定这是过呼吸症，但他几乎不知道Altair还有这样的病史。纸袋，或是安定剂，这是队长先生的第一个反应，训练有素地环顾一圈之后，他深吸一口气，抓住狙击手的下巴。

那几乎不能算是一个吻，Ezio想，只是一个人将呼吸传输给另一个人，将呼吸的力量传输给另一个人。Altair很快就因为获得到的二氧化碳而冷静下来，身体也很快不再颤抖。那天夜里没有人说话，甚至没有一句“一切都会好的”。Auditore队长坐在黑暗的角落里，搂着自家神勇的狙击手的肩膀，脸颊蹭着Altair毛茸茸的短发，沉默地感受着一切重新归于平静的过程。

后来Ezio总会在装备里增加一两个纸袋，或是镇静药物之类的东西，不过再也没有派上过用场，他也再也没有见过崩溃哪怕一丝一毫的Altair，狙击手好像就变回了那个骄傲而沉稳的战士，重新回到了那个没有一点儿裂缝的Altair bn La Ahad中尉。

Ezio冲Altair挑起眉毛，但前狙击手只是抱怨了诸如“不要叫我Alty，你看看你都教了小孩子些什么”的几句之后，就牵着Piers的手走进屋里。

“或许你说的没错，Auditore队长，出来走走的确对他有好处。”蓝眼睛的青年目送着Altair离开的背影，接着转向站在门廊前的Ezio，而后者仍旧不敢想象眼前这个高大的青年是他九年前见过的瘦小少年，那时候Kadar才刚刚高中毕业…或许？

“叫我Ezio就好，你看，我早就不是什么队长了。”意大利男人耸耸肩，假装轻松地微笑起来，“Alpha 6解散了，很显然我们也都不能再回军队了，所以我现在只是个退休了的老家伙，跟Alty…好吧，Altair一样。”受到Kadar皱着眉头的盯看让Ezio不自然地改口，这个小家伙不满的眼神都跟Altair如出一辙，他到底是Malik的弟弟还是Altair的啊？

“好吧，Ezio。”Kadar挠挠后脑的头发，不好意思地笑了，从那个腼腆的笑容，Ezio似乎才能看到一点儿当年那个害羞少年的影子。他很清楚到底是什么逼迫一个男孩儿成长为男人的，Malik想必非常自豪。男孩儿看了眼手表——这年头还戴手表的人可不多了，Ezio对Kadar的印象更好了——露出一个有点儿为难的表情：“我现在得去接我哥哥，你知道的，他还没有办法开车，这里离城区太远了不能让他搭公车过来嘛，麻烦你照顾一下Altair，我大概两个小时就回来。”

“我看需要照顾的可不是那家伙，你不用这么担心他，Kadar。”Ezio拍拍男孩儿的肩膀，目送他挺拔而飞快地走过前院，消失在转角——他把车停在隔壁街区，Claudia的车道已经被搬家的货车占满了——不自觉地弯起了嘴角。Malik应该也会留下吃晚餐，或许他应该查查看这附近有什么不错的餐厅，照自家小妹收拾东西的速度，一时半会儿是没有办法办家庭派对了，他想起那个蹲在街角哭泣的小姑娘时笑容悠长起来。

“Kadar可是个好孩子，”Claudia的突然出现吓了Ezio一跳，她微笑着斜倚在门框上，眼角的疲惫被温柔地笑意所遮盖，但很快就重新变回了单纯的忧虑，“你确定不搬来和我们一起住吗，Ezio？我们有足够的房间。”

“这里离城区太远了，亲爱的妹妹，我还需要一阵子才能拿到驾照，哦，这么说好想让我回到了18岁。但是我会常来看你的，嗯？”Ezio伸手揉了揉妹妹的头发，那一瞬间，他们好像回到了小时候，哥哥刮一下哭泣妹妹的鼻头，看着那个从眼泪中绽放的笑容，自己也露出微笑。

“我们的大门永远为你敞开，哥哥，这里永远是你的家，永远都有你的容身之所，你知道的，对不对？”Claudia走过去将哥哥搂进怀里，这么说有些奇怪，感觉双臂中过于干瘦的身体让她有点儿想哭。哥哥一直都是高大而强壮的，从小到大都是这样，但这个在自己的拥抱中放松下来的男人是谁呢？她把脸颊埋进Ezio的颈窝里，闷声说：“这里永远都是你的家。”

“我知道的，小妹，我知道的。”他们的影子在初冬的阳光下被拉得很长很长。

“妈妈！”稚嫩的声音打断了平静的兄妹时光，Claudia低下头在Ezio怀里快速抹去眼角的泪水，转身微笑着伸手抱住扑过来的儿子，“怎么了，亲爱的？喜欢我们的新家吗？”

“喜欢！妈妈！妈妈！Alty叔叔用面粉做了大象！”Piers兴奋地在母亲怀里挥舞手臂，这让Ezio挑起眉毛，他原本只是用“会烤好吃的蛋糕”来哄哄Piers，并期待看到Altair窘迫的表情罢了，没想到…“妈妈，Alty叔叔能跟我们住在一起吗？”

“Alty叔叔有自己的家，也有自己的家人，但是他会常常来玩儿，来看你的，对不对，哥哥？”Claudia宠溺地抹去男孩儿鼻尖上的面粉，看向Ezio，老兵在孩子期待的目光中点点头，这让他得到一个尖利的欢呼。

“我都不知道你真的会烤饼干。”Ezio走进厨房就看见围着围裙，戴着隔热手套的Altair，说真的，浅蓝色的手套围裙和Altair整个人一点儿都不搭。“我还想看你被孩子缠着出丑的蠢样儿呢。”

“我总得干点儿什么。”前狙击手出人意料地没有怒目而视或是反唇相讥，而只是熟练地将烤盘从烤箱里拿出来，上面摆着香气四溢的饼干，最中间的是那个让Piers兴奋大叫的“大象”。“Malik在军校工作，Kadar也有自己的工作，我总得做点儿什么。”

“所以，烤甜点？”Ezio露出自己标志性的笑容，正准备伸手偷吃一块儿，就被Altair打了手背，“这不像你，Al。”

“……从回来之后，我就不知道自己是谁了。”Altair小声说，但还是被Ezio听到了，他们沉默地盯着烤盘上的饼干看了一会儿，尴尬地不知道该如何再次开口。

“我很惊讶你居然能从这堆东西里面找到厨房用的玩意儿，Claudia一向不是个擅长打包的姑娘。”Ezio趁着Altair不注意还是透了一块儿饼干，能在刚搬家的第一天就吃到烤饼干，可还真是个惊喜的经历。

“我不知道她从前是什么样，但是就我所看见的，Claudia非常擅长整理和打包，食物和烤盘的纸箱就在厨房里，箱子也收拾地非常有条理。”Altair生气地瞪着Ezio和他手里的“赃物”，带着不满的表情这样说。

“看来…是我离家太久了。”饼干在喉咙里泛着一点点苦涩的味道，或许是小苏打加多了？或许是…谁知道呢。

 

（9-2）

比起Conner来说，Desmond的情况简直好得让Shaun暗暗担心。他不安地抿了一口杯子里的红茶，回头越过肩膀看了一眼坐在咖啡厅另一头的Conner和Desmond，他们俩正在小声交谈着，手里端着咖啡，就像是一对儿许久不见的朋友，除了一个坐在轮椅上，而另一个摸索着将饼干塞进嘴里。

提出来城中的咖啡厅小聚的人是Haytham，他认为Conner应该多出来走走，和Alpha 6的战友聚一聚听起来是个不错的主意——作为一个严谨的英国人，Kenway先生可不会使用“棒呆了”这样的词儿——城中算是喧闹的咖啡厅兼酒吧，繁华但是不会过于喧闹，人来人往也不会有人过于关注坐在角落里的老兵，很不错，不是吗？

很可惜的是Ezio和Altair正巧在帮他妹妹搬家，Haytham记得Claudia，不只是在互助会上，而是在工作中也打过照面，她是一位非常有能力也有野心的女士，这让Haytham印象深刻。他在她身上看见了她哥哥和她父亲的影子——是的，Haytham先生在很多年前有幸和Giovanni Auditore先生共事过一小段时间，在悲剧发生之前。

两天前Haytham试图拨通那个写在某个互助会名片的电话——他和Shaun就是在那儿认识的，后来他才知道那位看起来有点儿让人尴尬又说实话有些神经兮兮的家伙，居然是纽约大学历史和社会学的知名教授。他本来没有报什么希望，Desmond自己的手机一直处于关机的状态，而Haytham显然无法联系上Miles的父母，Shuan可以说是…最后的希望？

“您好，Hastings和Miles家。”Shaun漫不经心的声音在Haytham几乎要放弃的时候响起来，伴随着或许是搅拌机之类的东西的震动声，看来Hastings先生家有一个嘈杂的午餐会。不过，Hastings和Miles家？Haytham扬起一边的眉毛，他早该看出点儿苗头的。

“您好，Hastings先生，我是Haytham……”年长的英国人一边握着听筒一边用手里敲桌面，听筒里的声音让他无法通过脚步声来判断Conner在做什么，这让他有些不安。

“Haytham Kenway，我记得，Conner的父亲，对吗？老天，不会是Conner出什么事儿了吧？该死我就知道电话一响就绝对不是什么好消息，Desmond从来不开他的手机，需要我让他接电话吗？”Shaun的声音忽远忽近，或许是在换着边接电话，但那恼人的嗡嗡声终于停了下来，电话那边只剩下电视的声音和Shaun过快的语速。

“不，不不，Hastings先生，请您冷静下来，Conner没出什么事儿。”Haytham捏紧手指皱起眉头，无意识地敲了敲木质的矮几，轻声说了句：“上帝保佑。”

“哦，真是太好了，我是说，我很抱歉，Kenway先生，我很高兴Conner没什么事儿。”Shaun听起来像是真诚地松了口气，这和Haytham记忆力那个刻薄苦涩的教授有些出入，真诚和温和一向不是可以和Shaun Hastings挂上钩的词儿，就连《时代周刊》也这么认为——Shaun曾经和该杂志的某一位专栏作者卷入一场旷日持久的争论，文明点儿说的话。

“我只是想问问看，或许Desmond愿意和Conner这周那天小聚一下，我认为Conner应该多出去走走，自从……你知道，之后，他花了太多时间发呆。”年长的父亲不安地加上一句解释，紧接着感到自己此时此刻在做的事情实在是过于愚蠢，这简直像是在给自己有点儿自闭还在上小学的儿子找个玩伴，忍住积攒在胸口的叹息，捏紧自己的鼻梁。

对方沉默了几秒，匆忙表示自己可以问问Desmond。Haytham在等待的时候把电话扣在胸口，抬头看着明晃晃的天花板，仔细听楼上的声音，但只有寂静充斥着整个屋子。滴答，滴答，滴答，是厨房的水龙头在漏水吗？还是洗手间，苦涩的味道在嘴里蔓延着，他试图屏住呼吸，但还是一点声音都没有，只有滴答，滴答的、有规律的滴水声。

“啊抱歉，久等了，这周五，如何？我们可以约个午餐？或者下午茶，我知道个非常不错的下午茶餐厅，哦，不，等等，Des讨厌那儿，我再想想……”Shaun慌忙之中好像撞翻了什么，一边道歉一边努力思考着。年长的绅士将他从折磨中解救了出来：“城中的咖啡厅如何？在中央公园附近，我记得您住在城里所以交通上应该没有问题，我希望咖啡厅的环境可以让他们放松一些，不至于太过拘谨。”

好吧，他现在听起来像是在给自己儿子安排相亲的父亲了。

Shaun和Haytham坐在吧台边的高脚椅上，但还是能远远看见角落沙发区域的Conner和Desmond。这让他们能放松交谈，大概吧，Shaun有些恼火地逼迫自己收回视线，将注意力放在对面的年长绅士身上。永远都充满了书本和知识的教授先生的脑袋，现在被一切关于一个叫做Desmond Miles的男人填塞了，让他无法思考，无法顺利地讲出一句完整的话。

他的每个呼吸都好像在默念着那个人的名字。Desmond最喜欢的煎蛋卷的菜谱，Desmond最喜欢的啤酒的牌子，最喜欢的电视节目，最喜欢的甜点，最喜欢的面包店，最喜欢的泰国餐厅，最喜欢的乐队和电影，最喜欢的电子游戏，Shaun都一清二楚，但是他忘了活在自己记忆里的是八年前的Desmond Miles，那个和他一起上大学，毕业后却选择参军的傻小子，那个笑容里一点杂质都没有的青年，那个穿着兼职酒吧制服站在吧台后面冲自己傻兮兮挥手的混蛋。

而不是这个坐在自己沙发上，甚至没有办法靠自己移动一下位置的男人，不，不是这个伤痕累累的男人。Shaun两天前挂了电话，看向那个沉默坐在沙发上的背影，胸腔被苦涩的、疼痛的、尖利的感情挤压着让他想要尖叫。他无法拥抱他，无法亲吻那些伤口来减轻他的疼痛，甚至无法用对方的体温来让自己愈合。Shaun Hastings只是在原地呆立几秒钟，端起茶杯走回客厅，Desmond放下画笔接过茶杯的时候冲他弯了弯嘴角。

他接电话的时候不小心撞翻了书摞，巨大的硬皮书砸在地上发出一声不大不小地声响。Desmond惊跳了一下迅速抓过头，就算看不见Shaun也知道他的手贴在大腿上——那里曾经常年绑着他的手枪——脸上的表情让Shaun一整晚都无法将它从脑海里洗掉：惊恐的、疲惫的、茫然的表情，和他记忆中的男孩儿一点儿都不搭。

“你知道…”Shaun放下茶杯，看向坐在自己旁边椅子上的Haytham，后者移回视线，扬起眉毛表示疑问。“我想或许我们可以聊聊…你知道…我…嗯…我很担心Desmond。”

事实上和Conner相比，或许能说Desmond的状态好得让Shaun担心。他会微笑，会回应Shuan的话题，会对教授先生沉闷的话题翻白眼，而现在他正在能算得上是神采奕奕地给Conner讲些什么——看起来像是个笑话。而Conner只是沉默地坐在沙发上，后背挺直，双手交叠，就这么紧绷地沉默着。

“谁不是呢。”Haytham放下茶杯，觉得自己大概更需要一杯酒。“Conner和我……前几天发生了一次争吵，你大概也知道，我和Conner的关系从来就不能算是…融洽，但他是我的儿子，我明白。”

Shaun没有打断对方，也没有去追问那句“我明白”到底是指代什么。

“他回来之后就…不太一样了，我猜你也注意到了吧，Hastings先生。”Haytham深深叹了口气，Shaun垂下眼睛，苦涩的弯起嘴角：“是的，他努力假装一切如旧，但是我知道他不再是以前的Desmond了。”

两个人英国人同时沉默了一会儿。看着自己心爱的人被记忆所折磨，自己却无能为力，这让人愤怒却又疲惫，他希望自己能做些什么， 他们都希望自己能做些什么，而不是一次又一次地撞上死胡同，而不是重复从前的种种错误。

Haytham能感觉到自己和Conner之间的紧张气氛——他刚回来的时候有那么一阵子，似乎一切都在回转，似乎所有的事情都在经历了一切磨难之后终于可以到达幸福的终点。只可惜现实不是什么童话故事，不存在什么Happily ever after。那些因为重逢而被暂时忽视了的成见以及纠纷又重新浮出水面。但Haytham明白的，所有的一切不过是充斥着记忆的影子，他们激烈地争吵，因为Conner的状况而让事情变得更糟。

如果一切能重新开始，我会成为更好的父亲。Haytham看着氤氲着热气的茶杯，漫无边际地思考起来，如果能重新开始，或许他不会离开Ziio，或许在Ziio的意外之后他不会对Conner如此冷漠，或许他会更常回家，或许……他能成为更好的父亲。

或许一切都不会发生。

人的一生如此脆弱，所需要的不过是一个“如果”。

后来他们聊了聊Ezio和Altair，还有互助会的时间表，那个下午更多的是沉浸在自己的思考中。一个下午时间过得很快，将近五点的时候Shaun打断了Desmond和Conner的谈话——虽然看起来只有Desmond一个人在讲话。

“我们可以一起吃个晚餐，我知道这附近有一家不错的…泰国菜？”Shaun不确定地看向Haytham，他并不清楚和一位标准的上流社会绅士共进晚餐需要选什么样的餐厅。Desmond耸耸肩，用一贯轻松的语气开口：“我喜欢泰国菜。”

那轻松的语气却让Shaun的胸口一跳一跳地疼起来。

Haytham目送Shaun推着Desmond的轮椅先离开的背影，轻轻吸口气转向已经站起来正在给外套扣扣子的Conner。自从上一次争吵之后，他们的对话仅仅停留在最低限度上，Conner的脸上一贯是什么表情都看不出，但却又很好读懂。但从他回来之后，却像一张白纸一样，这让Haytham既困惑又悲伤。

“来吧，儿子，让我们先好好享受晚餐，你和Miles先生聊得很愉快，不是吗？”老父亲整理了一下自己的衣领，试图让自己微笑起来：“你是我的儿子，我明白。”

Conner有那么一个瞬间看起来有些吃惊，紧接着他扯扯嘴角，声音干巴巴地说：“我也喜欢……泰国菜。”

起码有些东西，是不会随着时间消失，而仅仅存在于记忆中的。


End file.
